El error de la lechuza
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Una lechuza de corazón de bruja se pasea por Hogwarts uniendo a los tortolos inseguros con sus cartas, todos parecen felices salvo Harry, que no quiere ni oír hablar de Lorlea y menos despues de romper con su última relación. ¿Pq todos la adoran? H
1. Capitulo 1

* * *

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que además de leer saben como inspirar a un escritor, simplemente, haciendo acto de presencia. Un abrazo, esto es para vosotros._

* * *

**EL ERROR DE LA LECHUZA**

Capitulo 1 "La lavandería"

La voluminosa lechuza Lorlea se encontraba ululando con arrogancia despues de llevar un nuevo correo, aquella lechuza dorada ahora estaba sobre su palo de madera brillante en la lechuzería, sacando buche con orgullo; el resto de las lechuzas la miraban con recelo¡no era más que una presumida¿acaso era una misión de honor llevar la correspondencia de unos adolescentes enamoradizos de una torre a la otra? al parecer si, puesto que nunca la faltaban las más esquisitas chucherías proporcionadas por las parejitas de tortolos más modositas del colegio.

Sin embargo, había alguien hasta las mismisimas de aquel síndrome que parecía haber afectado a todo el colegio, estaba cansado de sorprender a parejitas besuqueandose en rincones reconditos, y de ver a los de primero darse la mano con las mejillas tan coloradas como un tomate.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a todo el mundo?- exclamaba el mago retirandose el flequillo azabache de la frente con el dorso de la mano, estaba sudando como un pollo y se dirigía a los vestuarios con su mejor amigo despues de un duro entrenamiento de quiditch -¿Por qué no hacen más que guiñarse el ojo y tirarse besitos¡Nunca he visto tanta falta de sentido del ridículo!- su pelirrojo amigo caminaba mirando el suelo sin decir ni palabra. -¿Y a ti que te ocurre?

-No, nada, nada…- contestó apresuradamente Ron –es solo que yo… bueno, pienso que esa lechuza mensajera esta haciendo un gran favor a la mayoría de los Griffindors.

-¿Cómo!- gritó el mago perplejo -¿Pero de que hablas Ron¡Tu eras el primero que decías que todo esto era un asco!- Ron volvió a mirar fijamente el suelo bajo sus pies, a lo lejos Harry vió que Hermione se acercaba y se sintió alentado, seguro que la bruja le daba la razón, pronto se encontrarón con ella en el acceso a la mazmorra donde se encontraban los cambiadores, las duchas y demás. –Hola Hermione. –saludó laconicamente -¿Qué te parece que todos esten afectados por el síndrome del besugo?

-¿El sindrome del besugo?

-SI- contestó Harry –me refiero a lo que esta pasando con el colegio entero, no encuentro ni una sola persona que no parezca embobado o que pase más de diez segundos sin suspirar.

-Em… supongo que hablas de la lluvia de declaraciones de amor y las parejas que se estan formando gracias a la lechuza de corazón de bruja –Harry asintió –bueno, ahora todos parecen más felices¿no?- Harry sintió como en su interior burbujeaba la indignación.

-No lo entiendo¿Es que a vosotros también os a afectado?- Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Ron, que alzó los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- Harry dio la espalda a la bruja y continuó caminando hacia los vestuarios, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de sus frustraciones, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar pagarla con sus amigos. -¿Es por que todos consiguen pareja cuando tú y Cho…?

-¿Me estas llamando envidioso?- inquirió Harry enfadado -¡No es eso!- Hermione lo miró con un gesto de apoyo y le frotó el hombro.

-Harry, no te preocupes, los primeros amores son traumaticos, porque normalmente se basan en la idealización…- Harry se vió tentado de decirla que se fuera a tomar vientos con sus monsergas amorosas, pero se calló, al fin y al cabo a Hermione no la faltaba razón.

-Bueno, voy a ducharme, luego nos vemos. –Hermione asintió –Ron¿vienes?- Ron titubeó.

-Em… tengo que hablar con Hermione- el mago alzó las cejas sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y se despidió con un breve _"pues vale" _

Cuando terminó de ducharse y se vistió, bajo tranquilamente hacia la sala común de Griffindor, pasando antes por la lavandería para dejar la ropa sucia. Alli, frente enormes barreños de espuma sobre los que unas manos invisibles frotaban una gran cantidad de prendas, tales como túnicas, camisas y pantalones, había una muchacha menuda sentada sobre un cubo dado la vuelta y con una revista tapandole el rostro. De ella solo se veían sus rodillas claras por debajo de la oscura falda del uniforme, y sus manos palidas agarrando la revista.

Harry caminó hacia un taburete de madera observandola, sin querer se tropezo y cayó de bruces al suelo haciendose mucho daño en la rabadilla.

-¡Oh, vaya¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella corriendo hacia él.

-Si, creo que si… aunque tendré suerte si consigo sentarme como una persona normal a partir de hoy. –Harry se dejó ayudar y se sentó en el taburete emitiendo un pequeño gruñido –vaya mierda de día…- entonces levanto la mirada y se encontro con Ginny Weasley, si hubiera llegado a ser otra chica hubiera pasado mucha vergüenza, pero… ¡era Ginny¡la hermana pequeña de Ron! y siempre le había parecido pura inocencia…

-Voy a ir por todo el colegio diciendo que al gran Harry Potter le duele el culo –dijo la joven bruja con maldad.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió Harry confundido

-Lo que oyes… será titular en el profeta "Harry, el niño que vivió, es ahora el niño del culo dolorido" –Harry frunció el ceño y la miro con aprensión.

-Vaya con el angelito…- masculló entre dientes.

-¿Decías algo?

-No, solo que gracias por tu amabilidad. –Ginny rió.

-De nada. Ahora en serio¿estas bien?

-Pues claro que no- gruñó el mago –…hoy no esta siendo precisamente uno de mis mejores días.

-Vaya, pues para mí es un día genial, sabes. Desde hace una semana más o menos todo es maravilloso.

-Desde hace una semana mas o menos todo es un asco –gruñó Harry, Ginny, que estaba inclinada frente a él sonrió y le preguntó porque, el mago la contó que tuvo que terminar su relación con Cho y que además ese fue el día en que Lorlea llegó al colegio.

-Jamás supuse que Cho fuera asi…- masculló el mago tristemente.

-Ya ves, la chica es decepcionante, será por eso que no dura demasiado con ninguno. –Dijo Ginny con cierto retintineo.

-No te cae demasiado bien¿No?

-Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que lo primero que hizo es liarse con mi, ahora, ex-novio, pues no. Pero ciertamente casi me hizo un favor. –Harry asintió. Ginny se incorporó y acercó su asiento a él. Se quedaron un rato observando como se lavaba la ropa sobre los cubos de madera, y como el agua y la espuma caían en los altos recipientes.

-Harry, estas muy apagado… -Harry alzó los hombros –necesitas salir y animarte. –Ginny se levantó y se acercó al barreño de agua con jabón, era por lo menos de tres metros de alto, asi que tuvo que subir por la escalerilla de madera apoyada a él –Mira, creo que tu ropa ya esta limpia- le dijo a Harry mientras se asomaba al enorme barreño.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Harry ingenuamente, la muchacha asintió, y Harry se asomó también al recipiente.

-¿A qué no te atreves a tirarte dentro?- Harry la miró perplejo

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?

-Venga, haz algo atrevido, tirate dentro.

-¡Estas loca, acabo de ducharme!

-¿Qué más da? Yo me voy a tirar, es divertidisimo, es como estar en una enorme piscina llena de jabón, además las secadoras estan ahí mismo¡Te secan entero, ropa incluida!

-Me das miedo Ginny¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso?- Ginny apuntó a la ropa que se lavaba levitando y la dirigió hacia otro cubo con la varita. Aquellos cubos eran tan altos como un armario y tan anchos como la cabaña de Hagrid y Harry y Ginny tenían que subirse a unas escaleras para poder ver el fondo.

-Dean Tomas- dijo Ginny escuetamente, y Harry frunció el ceño, no pensaba meterse con Ginny en un cubículo de madera lleno de agua con jabón en el que seguro que había estado con Dean y no precisamente haciendose agüadillas.

-Yo no pienso tirarme a un cubo lleno de agua sucia.

-No esta sucia, el agua se renueva¡Parece mentira que seas un mago! Mira, si ya no hay ropa que lavar, como ahora, el agua vuelve a limpiarse y a llenarse de espuma y jabón…¿Lo ves…?

-Si…- dijo Harry con poca convicción –de todas formas no pienso meterme ahí- un sonido secó se escuchó y Harry comprobó que los zapatos de Ginny habían caído desde la altura al suelo, tras ellos los calcetines y la túnica.

-Vaya… debería haberme puesto el bikini- Harry no cabía en su asombro, no daba crédito a lo que veía, realmente, conocía muy poco a la pelirroja.

-Estas como una cabra.

-Si, si, si… Tu te lo pierdes- la pelirroja se había subido al borde del cubo y guardaba malamente el equilibrio sobre el mismo, se tambaleaba mientras se cogía el cabello con un pasador y lo sostenía con orquillas que sacó de su bolsillo. –Oh, oh…- dijo la joven con cara de susto, parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de algo, Harry ante la inminente caída al vacio de la muchacha se empezó a sentir tenso e intranquilo ¿Y si la ocurría algo¿o si llegaba Filch en aquel momento? –se me ha olvidado desencantar el agua.

-¿Cómo¿Y que pasará entonces?

-Pues…- decía la pelirroja que cada vez se inclinaba más hacia delante con los brazos extendidos en un vano intento de guardar el equilibrio –que el agua me va a triturar, va a hacer conmigo lo mismo que con la ropa… oh no Harry, tenias razón ¡Ahora que voy a hacer!- Harry sintió su corazón en la garganta, tragó saliva y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, ayudandose con las manos subió costosamente al borde de la enorme cisterna de madera.

-Voy a acercarme a ti despacio, dame la mano y volveremos a la escalera.

-Bien- dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos y extendiendo un brazo hacia Harry, pronto el mago logró agarrar su delgada mano, se sorprendió de que resultara tan fría y pequeña. Ginny, al sentirlo, abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió picaramente. –Harry, eres realmente ingenuo.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió Harry sin pestañear -¿Pero…?

-Coge aire Potter, hazme caso, necesitas hacer alguna locura.

-Creo que mi vida ya es suficiente locu…- Ginny tiró de su brazo y ambos se precipitaron varios metros hacia el agua, Harry gritó mientras Ginny reía a mandibula batiente.

El mago cayó al agua, estaba tibia y olía a lavanda, romero y otras flores silvestres, era agradable, aunque aquello no evitaba que estuviera enfadado. Pronto aa pelirroja salió del agua e intentó hundirlo mientras el mago forcejeaba.

-¡Me has engañado!

-Oh, que lastima…- dijo Ginny flotando frente a él y tirandole de un carrillo, lo que enfurruñó más al mago.

-¡Creía que lo decías en serio!- Ginny le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Eres tan bueno…! Venga, ya que estas aquí, disfrutalo, es muy divertido, en serio. Mira si te acercas a las paredes y las golpeas creen que has tirado mucha ropa y comienzan a frotarte –Harry abrió los ojos como platos, definitivamente Ginny había inhalado algo extraño aquel día. Ginny se acercó a la madera y la dio un golpe y derrepente fue atraída por ella, parecía que la muchacha se rascaba la espalda contra la pared de la cisterna. Entonces derrepente la expulsó de nuevo al agua. Ginny no paraba de reírse. –Venga Harry, hazlo tú- Harry miró oscamente a la bruja y después a la pared, se acercó con recelo y sin dejar de observarla con el ceño fruncido golpeó la madera; fue atraído al momento por ella y sintió el cosquilleo de la superficie irregular de la pared frotarle la espalda, lo cierto es que era agradable y divertido, pero se estaba llenando de jabón, entonces salió despedido hacia delante y cayó entre los brazos de Ginny, que se alegró al ver que sonreía.

-Tienes razón, no esta mal

-¿Ves?- dijo Ginny –¿A que ahora estas más animado? –Harry alzó los hombros, Ginny acercó sus manos a su rostro y con los nudillos le rozó el pómulo. –Se te va a meter el jabón en los ojos Harry –le dijo ella limpiandolo cuidadosamente, después le guiño un ojo y se surmegió en el agua para salir un poco más adelante -¡Deberías de haberte quitado las gafas!

-¡Entonces no veré nada!- Harry se abalanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar tras Ginny, llegó a ella y ambos empezaron a jugar a hundirse y a encantar el agua para que formara grandes olas y remolinos.

Harry se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, el agua subía y bajaba llevando sus cuerpos, alguna vez caía sobre la pelirroja sintiendose un poco avergonzado, pero despues de un montón de veces más perdió la vergüenza y comenzó a provocar aquellos incidentes. Por su parte Ginny disfrutaba subiendose en la espalda de Harry en cada ola, agarrandose a su cuello e incluso utilizandolo como tabla de surf. En una de aquellas veces Harry se dio la vuelta y la bruja acabó sobre su pecho, los dos no paraban de reírse.

-Esto es divertido- Dijo Harry levantando la voz por encima del ruido del oleaje y sosteniendo por los hombros a la bruja que se encontraba sobre él.

-¿Verdad que sí?- preguntó retoricamente la muchacha –por cierto Harry¿Te besaste con Cho?- Harry tardó en reaccionar, no esperaba aquella pregunta, el agua y el oleaje comenzaba a apacigüarse.

-Si, si me bese con Cho.

-¿Te gustó?- Harry alzó los hombros

-Supongo que sí¿Tu te has besado alguna vez?- Ginny sonrió arrugando la nariz.

-Alguna vez, pero era un beso muy superficial¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?- Harry asintió, notó como el cuerpo de Ginny se deslizaba sobre él y ambos volvía a flotar en posición vertical en el agua.

-Te entiendo, en mi caso ocurrió lo mismo.

-¿Nunca has pensado como debe de ser un beso de verdad?- Harry se encogió, la verdad es que si sentía curiosidad. Los hombros de la bruja todavía se encontraban entre sus manos y por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío. -¿Por qué no probamos?

-¿Qué?- contestó el mago en estado de shock

-Si¿Por qué no nos besamos? Nada nos une y nadie se va a enterar, yo tengo curiosidad¿tu no?

-Si, yo tambien…

-Pues ya esta, tampoco soy tan fea, no será tan traumatico besarme¿o si?- Harry negó en rotundo.

-No eres fea, ni creo que besarte me cree ningun trauma.

-¿Pues entonces?- Harry tragó saliva, no podía creer que Ginny fuera tan directa y extrovertida.

-Siempre pensé que eras muy tímida¿sabes?- Ginny sonrió

-Lo era contigo, porque me gustabas mucho- por alguna razón Harry se sintió extraño al escucharla hablar en pasado.

-¿Y ahora?- inquirió el mago con un deje de esperanza oculta tras la mera curiosidad.

-Ahora… ahora experimentemos. Sino quieres no pasa nada, yo entiendo que siempre… bueno, que nunca te has fijado especialmente en mí- Harry no podía negar aquello aunque quisiera hacerlo, pues era muy cierto.

-Bien, si tu crees que no va afectarnos, hagamoslo. No tenemos nada que perder, supongo. –Ginny asintió.

Ambos nadaron hacia una de las pareces del enorme cilindro de madera, Ginny le indicó a Harry que se recostará contra aquella pared para que no perdieran el equilibrió, pero aquello hacía sentir al mago en desventaja, con las manos de Ginny flanqueandole y a la espera de que ella realizará el primer movimiento sobre él.

-Harry, cogeme la mano, es que el agua me lleva hacia atrás…- Harry cogió la mano de Ginny con cierto temblor que ella notó al instante -¿Tienes frío?- inquirió la pelirroja, Harry mintió asintiendo con la cabeza, lo cierto es que estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Y sino lo hacemos bien?- Ginny alzó una ceja.

-¿Te refieres asi alguno de los dos queda en ridículo? –Harry se estremeció al escuchar la palabra "ridículo" de la boca de Ginny, y asintió. –No te preocupes Harry, ninguno tenemos ni idea¡peor sería sino os ocurriera con alguien que nos gusta de verdad¿No crees? –el mago frunció el ceño algo de esa frase no le había gustado. –Ultima oportunidad¿Quieres que nos besemos Harry?- Harry dudó, miró brevemente los labios rojizos y mojados de la bruja y se estremeció.

-Si quiero- Ginny asintió.

-Pues hagamoslo, cierra los ojos…- Ginny se inclinó despacio hacia Harry agarrando con fuerza su mano, Harry no podía cerrar los ojos, y menos si Ginny no lo hacía antes, la muchacha le sonrió muy de cerca, el le respondió con otra titubeante sonrisa. –Harry lo haces mal, es al revés- sonreía picaramente la pelirroja –no tienes que abrir los ojos y cerrar la boca…- ella le guiñó un ojo y él rió.

-No puedo evitarlo, me pones nervioso. Quiero decir, el hecho de hacer algo tan nuevo, me pone… nervioso.

-Bueno¿y como lo solucionamos?- Harry suspiró y pensó, aunque le costó mucho hacerlo.

-Cierra tú los ojos- dijo laconicamente –y después los cerraré yo y…

-De acuerdo ¡haberlo dicho antes!- Harry no contestó, Ginny entonces cerró los ojos lentamente, despues lo hizo él, entre abriendo un poco la boca y nervioso ante la inminencia de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El muchacho sentía su corazón agitado y sus manos quedarse frías y hormiguear, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y pensó que era imposible que dos bocas separadas por a penas unos milimetros de distancia tardaran tanto en encontrarse.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, entreabiertos, fue como si hicieran encajar dos piezas de un puzle muy sencillo, y en un principio Harry se sintió aliviado, el primer paso no era novedad, hasta que sintió un sabor nuevo rozarle la lengua.

Fue todo muy rapido y extraño, sintió aquella caricia inexperta colarse bajo su paladar, y al momento abandonarlo, y Harry se sintió incluso indignado. De cualquier manera, aquello no podría haber acabado alli. Estaba muy nervioso, pero imitó el primer movimiento de Ginny con un poco más de brío y su corazón dio un huelco al encontrar de nuevo aquel roze, esta vez iniciado por él.

Era extraño, era suave y sutil, pero era muy raro. Al principio Harry no podía decir que sintiera nada especial, mas que pavor, rubor y una ligera emoción.

Pensó que aquel beso estaba resultando algo estático e inconcluso, asi que atrajó a Ginny hacia sí colocando una mano sobre su cabello, y abandono todo contacto superfluo de una manera arriesgada y provocativa que le ponía los pelos de punta. Aquello era excitante.

El mago decidió probar con algo que si sabía hacer, y atrapó los labios de Ginny entre los suyos, y se sorprendió cuando ella lo mordió. Se separaron lentamente y ambos rieron. Sus labios se encontraban casi tan enrojecidos como sus mejillas.

-uf…- dijo Harry sin proponerselo

-Ha estado… bien…- murmuró Ginny, su mano todavía cogia la de Harry, y aquello la hacia sentirse muy cómoda.

-Increíble

-¿Increible¿De verdad te lo ha parecido?- Harry asintió.

-Aunque, creo que se puede mejorar, es que bueno… era algo nuevo para mí y…

-No te infravalores Harry, creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien. Pero coincido contigo en que… podría ser mejor…- Harry sonrió, temblaba ligeramente, empezaba a tener frío, Ginny se acercó a él y su mano le cogió la cintura, sobre la camisa mojada.

-Creo que esto es una buena idea, por una parte nunca habido demasiada confianza entre nosotros.

-Ni tampoco una gran amistad.

-Asi que… no perdemos nada. Aunque quiero que sepas que siempre te he apreciado. Eres la hermana de Ron y… eres buena persona.

-¡Gracias! Entonces¿Seguimos?- Harry contestó afirmativamente con una sonrisa preciosa, blanca y con cierto atisbo travieso. –bien…- Ginny cerraba los ojos y se dirigía hacia él, Harry llevó su mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja, agradablemente cálida y cerró los ojos. Algo pasó que lo dejó cohibido.

Harry se encontró besando con extrema delicadeza sus labios tiernos, los probaba y a veces los esquivaba para poder inmiscuirse más alla, a su vez la muchacha besaba los suyos y Harry a veces sentía que lo probaba otras veces que intentaba comerselo. El mago sintió que aquello dejaba de ser solo un juego o una experiencia, ella lo estaba abrazando y él respondió rodeandola con lo brazos, acarició su pelo, y cuando sus besos aminoraron, y sus labios se despedían con un roce cariñoso, Harry se asustó al mirarla, porque empezó a parecerle demasiado preciosa, y porque ella estaba resguardada en su pecho.Ginny se apartó de él sobre saltada

Lo siento! Yo... me he dejado llevar... ¡Pero no pienses que...!- Harry la acariciaba la mejilla, pero automaticamente separo su mano del rostro rosada de ella

-¡No, yo...¡A mi me ha pasado igual! -Ambos rieron forzadamente. Unas voces se escucharon fuera y unas sombras se dibujaron sobre ellos, después ropa sucia y maloliente cayo sobre la pareja

-puag!- dijo Ginny con la nariz arrugada, Harry la rodeó con el brazo e intentó evitar que mas prendas sucias cayeran sobre ella. Nadaron juntos hacia el otro lado, pero la ropa no dejaba de llover.

-¡Que asco!- exclamó Harry -¡Mira, es el uniforme de el equipo de quiditch de slytherin!

-Harry, buceemos, dame tus gafas. –Harry se quitó las gafas y un poco inseguro se las dio a Ginny que las guardó en un bolsillo que selló con un hechizo rápido –dame la mano, confía en mí.

Harry solo veía un escenario borroso y acuoso y manchas verdes caer desde lo alto, derrepente dejó de llover ropa y algo tiró de él al fondo del agua exclamando: "¡Coge aire!"

El mago se impulsaba nadando con los pies y manteniendose moviendo la mano que Ginny no tenía cogida, empezaba a sentir que se quedaba sin aire, pero Ginny no salía del agua. Estaba a punto de soltarse de su mano y salir a respirar cuando llegarón al otro lado del cubículo y ambos rompieron la superficie del agua y exhalaron grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir?- preguntó Harry cuya mano derecha todavía seguía tomada por la pelirroja. Ella sacó su varita y dijo: "ascendere" y con una floritura elegante que Harry distinguió difusamente, apareció un haz de luz horizontal, Ginny repitió el movimiento y a cada franja de luz, una por encima de la otra, le acompañó una pequeña nota músical, un sonido parecido al que resulta de golpear el borde una copa de cristal con una chucharilla, era melodioso.

Ginny apoyó el pie descalzo en la primera franja que resultaba ser una especie de escalón, la nota musical sonó y la luz vibró, Ginny subió otro pie y tiró de la mano de Harry, que se cayó al agua al no calcular bien donde ponía el pie. Salió enfadado con la ayuda de la pelirroja, no podía distinguir bien donde estaba la luz puesto que veía las imágenes difuminadas. Subió dos escalones ayudado por Ginny que se encontraba a mayor altura, después esta le cogió ambas manos, se dio la vuelta y las situó sobre su cintura, indicandole que se agarrara, él ruborizado lo hizo y subieron juntos los escalones.

Cuando se encontraban en lo más alto la pelirroja asomó la nariz por encima del borde de madera, al ver que no había moros en la costa siguió subiendo y Harry agarró su estrecha cintura más fuerte hasta que ella alcanzó la escalera para bajar, sacó las gafas de Harry del bolsillo y se las dio, él se las pusó y vió su rostro con claridad, le guiñó un ojo, señaló un lado de la sala y dijo: "Secadoras"

Harry corría detrás de Ginny con una risa nerviosa y por fin llegaron a un lugar que olía a detergente y donde la ropa se secaba zarandeada por un aire cálido invisible que pronto les cosquilleó a ambos y secó sus ropas y sus cuerpos, Ginny cerraba los ojos alzando el mentón de manera que el aire que descendía le sacudía el rojo cabello, Harry por un momento se quedo mirando su rostro y sus ojos cerrados y su ropa mojada pegada al delgado y adolescente cuerpo, Ginny entonces le pilló mirando, pero él no hizo nada por disimular, ella se acercó a él y le removió el cabello bajo el aire cálido.

-Asi se secará antes- dijo acariciandole el oscuro pelo y mirando disimuladamente la cicatriz de su frente.

-Gracias…- murmuró Harry inclinandose hacia sus labios.

-…de nada- dijo ella cerrando los ojos…

A su alrededor la ropa seguía frotandose entre la espuma cayendo en los barreños y volviendo a salir, y después volaba hacia la secadora, Harry salió de la lavandería mordiendose el labio inferior con la gloriosa sensación del último beso y con su ropa seca y doblada en el regazo, ella lo miró desde el otro lado del pasillo y le guiñó un ojo.

-Nos vemos Harry…

-Nos vemos…- murmuró Harry cuando esta se dio la vuelta- Ginny…

Harry llegó al cuarto masculino, se dejó caer sobre su cama y respiró profundamente dejando despues el aire salir de sus pulmones, extendió los brazos sobre el edredón y su mano tocó algo de papel, abrió los ojos y vió que era una carta amarilleada con sellada con un pequeño corazón rojo.

-¿Pero que es esto?- Harry escuchó un ulular arrogante y vió a Lorlea en el alfeizar -¿Qué haces tu aquí? Fuera- dijo Harry molestó, la lechuza alzó el vuelo y salió por la ventana, Harry miró el sobre apesadumbrado -¿Por qué a mi?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **_"Operación Cola de Burro"_

Cuando Harry se levantó a la mañana siguiente se alegró inmensamente de que los restos de la carta de corazón de bruja que había arrojado a la papelera ya no estuvieran allí, no había leído la carta, no le interesaba con quien diablos le estaba emparejando aquel estupido animal ¿en que se basaba para saber quien le convenía a él? ¡Si solo era un pájaro!

Mientras se desperezaba, pensó en ir a visitar a Hedwing (que si era una lechuza como Dios manda) y llevarle unas cuantas chucherias para que se sintiera mimada y no le picoteara la cabeza cada vez que le traía el correo. Por otra parte le latía el corazón aceleradamente al pensar en el día anterior, el agua, su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Ginny y sobre todo sus labios. Ella era una especie de pequeño demonio y le había seducido, le había echo quitarle importancia al chasco de Cho. Y lo mejor de todo es que no se sentía un tonto enamoradizo, sino una especie de Don Juan liberal. Lo malo es que no podía contarselo a su mejor amigo, porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar, ¿pero por que no se inventaba que había sido con otra? Despues de todo Ron no iba a ir a esa chica a preguntarle que tal amante era.

Harry frunció el ceño, se rascó el mentón, y entonces se acercó a la cama de dosel de su amigo, lo descorrió un poco y asomó la nariz. Vio entonces la sabanas de Ron hechas un amasijo y ligeramente abultadas, Harry metio la mano para tirar de ellas, y se sintió enfadado cuando descubrió un almohadón de plumas debajo simulando que él pelirrojo estaba ahí. Automaticamente Harry pensó que Ron era un traidor. No había dormido alli aquella noche, hacia algo en secreto, y lo peor de todo es que no se lo decía a Harry.

Cuando Harry bajó al gran comedor vio a sus dos mejores amigos solos en la gran mesa de Griffindor, era demasiado temprano para que a alguien se le ocurriera la gran idea de bajar a desayunar a esas horas, asi que Harry supo con total certeza que Ron y Hermione lo habian echo adrede, ir a esas horas porque confiaban en que nadie, ni siquiera Harry, bajaría a desayunar. Pues se habian equivocado.

Harry se sirvió unas gachas de avenas mientras sus amigos se besaban, y arrastró una de las sillas haciendola rechinar aposta. Ron dio un brinco y Hermione giró el cuello con tanta brusquedad que se hizo daño. Su mejor amigo tartamudeó su nombre como un idiota y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con las mejillas encendidas.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry exclusivamente.

-Bu-buenos días em… Tiene una explicación, Harry- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la bruja, tenía un aspecto patético intentando excusarse de la evidencia.

-Si, claro que la tiene. Estais liados, ¿y qué? ¿Y qué que no me lo hubierais dicho? Es natural, ¿no?- Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de pavor, como si supieran que se avecinaba el diluvio universal, un terremoto, o un tsunami. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que poner esas caras de "oh vaya ya se ha enfadado"? ¡No estaba enfadado! ¡Le daba igual! El tambien estaba liado con Ginny y ellos no lo sabían, ja.

-Harry- dijo Hermione sentandose junto a él –ibamos a decirtelo. –Harry se llevo a la boca una gran cucharada llena de insipidas gachas.

-Si claro, cuando os casarais ¿no? Ah no, eso lo hariais en las Vegas un verano que yo estuviera en Privet Drive, probablemente me lo hubierais dicho en el divorcio.

-Harry…- insistió Hermione poniendo tremulamente la mano sobre el hombro del mago –es que creía que te ibas a enfadar si te contabamos como habiamos empezado…

-Ni que fuera un ogro, siempre estais pensando que me voy a enfadar por cualquier cosa, por si respirais, por si os liais, por si mi ocultais cosas, por si os emborrachais, por si no vais a vuestras camas a dormir…- Ron y Hermione enrojecieron súbitamente. Harry se llevo el cuenco de porcelana a los labios y terminó de beberse todo el contenido. –Hacer lo que os de la gana. Yo tambien tengo mi vida.

-Oye, no te pongas asi, tu hablabas mas de Cho Chang con Hermione que conmigo. –se defendió Ron.

-Porque a ti te caía mal.

-¡A Hermione tambien le caía mal! No te lo decía solo para no decepcionarte.

-¡Ron!- gruñó Hermione dirigiendole una mirada llena de rencor.

-Di la verdad Hermione.

-No me importa- masculló el mago–aunque decidme, ¿fue la lechuza esa?- sus amigos asintieron –bueno…- dijo Harry echandose la mochila al hombro, era demasiado temprano para dirigirse a las mazmorras a la primera clase de la mañana, pero quería largarse lo antes posible. –al menos hizo algo útil, unió a un par de cegatos que no se hubieran atrevido jamás ha admitir lo que sentían. Adios.

Harry se marchó sin mirar atrás para ver las caras pálidas y las bocas semi-abiertas de sus amigos; si, se habia enfadado ¿es que no tenía derecho a hacerlo? El problema es que él era un estúpido ingenuo, lo primero que habia pensado despues de lo de Ginny era en contarselo de alguna forma su mejor amigo ¡Pero mientras pensaba en él, él estaba alegremente enrollandose con su, tambien, mejor amiga! acaba de sentir que le habían arrebatado a dos hermanos y una gran porción del buen humor con el que había despertado.

Arrastrando los pies y con una cara de malas pulgas que, curiosamente, siempre le habia favorecido, descendió a las frías mazmorras.

Un poco antes de llegar a las puertas de madera ajada que daban paso a la clase de Snape, una mano tiró de su mochila y se encontro claustrofóbicamente encerrado en un lugar que olía a humedad.

Antes de que pudiera dedicarle unas nada agradables palabras a su captor, le habia sellado los labios una mano suave que olía tenuemente a perfume.

Cuando escuchó su voz susurrandole al oído un cosquilleo le recorrío electrizando toda su piel y haciendo que el cabello se le encrespara en la coronilla.

-Fred y George han preparado el plan _"cola de burro"_

-¿Cola de burro?- intentó increpar Harry, pero en su lugar se escucho algo asi: -¿Mpffuu ffpmsn-um?- y como si Ginny le leyera la mente le dijo:

-Si, cola de burro. –la muchacha observaba por la milimetrica abertura entre las dos puerta del armario en que se habia encerrado y en el que había secuestrado a Harry.

El mago no sabía si Ginny se estaba dando cuenta de que le estaba estrujando la nuca contra el pecho y de que, además, le estaba ahogando, de nuevo intentó hablar para comunicarla que le faltaba el oxígeno, pero de su boca solo salió una especie de _"Meppff geggnnoddff ampso"_

-Uy perdona- dijo Ginny de nuevo como si hubiera dedicado su vida a entender las palabras incoherentes de magos amordazados y donde cualquiera escucharía fonemas inconexos ella entendía palabras con todo su sentido. Retiró la mano de los labios de Harry y exclamó: -¡me has babeado!

-Ha sido culpa tuya- dijo Harry alegremente, y juntando mucho su rostro al de la pelirroja se asomó tambien por la rendija. -¿Qué es el plan _"cola de burro"_?

-Es la excusa perfecta para meterse en un armario y secuestrar a Harry Potter. –Ginny lo miro alzando una ceja con una media sonrisa graciosa y lasciva a partes iguales, Harry se ruborizó un poco antes de devolverla la sonrisa y no dijo nada. –Ahora en serio (aunque lo otro tampoco era broma…) Fred y George han puesto en la silla de Snape poción crece colas de su invención. En cualquier momento tienen que salir de la clase, yo estoy aquí vigilando por si llega Snape y mete la napia antes de tiempo. Les avisaré con el welca-talcos –Ginny giró en la mano un aparato rectangular con una antena en un lado –mi padre nos lo regaló en navidad, es cien por cien muggle.

-Los muggles no tienen welca-talcos, sino Walkie-Talkies- Ginny arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño alternativamente y despues dijo:

-Es posible que tengas razón.

-¿Cómo que es posible!- gruñó Harry –he crecido con muggles, asi que no es posible, es asi.

-¡Que terco! Se ve que hoy tampoco estas teniendo un buen día… -dijo Ginny alegremente. –Harry solo hizo un sonido parecido a un _"Humpf"_ y después se disculpó –estas perdonado Harry –dijo la pelirroja, y se dirigió directamente a sus labios un segundo antes que unas risas y un portazo la distrajera.

Fred y George miraron a ambos lados del pasillo riendose y entonces George se comunicó con Ginny a traves del walkie.

-Atención _rana con calambres_, la operación ha sido efectuada con éxito, indicanos tu paradero- se escuchó por el altavoz del aparato.

-¿Rana con calambres?- inquirió Harry riendo, Ginny solo le dijo que aquello era una larga historia.

-En el armario _idiota patilargo_, donde me dejasteis- Harry no sabia si considerar o no "idiota patilargo" como un pseudonimo.

Cuando la puerta del armario se abrió, los gemelos Weasley no parecieron absolutamente nada sorprendidos por la presencia de Harry. El mago lo primero que hizo fue preguntarles si los tres utilizaban siempre nombres en clave.

-Si- contestó Fred divertido –no sirven para nada, pero molan. ¿Quieres tener uno Harry, y formar parte de nuestro club? –Harry asintió –muy bien, entonces decidamos que nombre ponerte, tu no puedes elegirlo; yo, por ejemplo, soy _el_ _bermejo tortolo _me lo puso George, yo le puse a Ginny _rana con calambres_ y Ginny le puso a George el cariñoso nombre de _idiota patilargo,_ que en mi opinion es muy acertado.

-Sin embargo- prosiguió George –si ella tuviera que apodarte a ti diría algo asi como _bello ojiverde_ o _hermoso cabello azabache_ y para evitar tales mariconadas nosotros te apodaremos. –Ginny se quejó y le propinó un pellizco a su hermano mientras Harry se lo pasaba divinamente.

-Veamos… James era cornamenta, ¿verdad? Pues tu serás cornudo- Harry rió y pensó que era gracioso, asi que asintió –_Pott el cornudo _¿Qué te parece Harry?

-Genial- dijo Harry ignorando el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja. Después los gemelos se despidieron diciendo que les dejaban "hacer sus cosas" y guiñandoles un ojo cerraron la puerta dejandolos a oscuras.

La sonrisa del rostro de Harry se borró tan rápido como se cerró la puerta. Encendió un tenue lumos apuntando al suelo, y el interior del armario se ilumino lo suficiente como para poder distinguir la nariz diminuta de Ginny y sus ojos aniñados de un bonito color amabarino burbujeante, como si miraras a contraluz una jarra llena de espumosa hidromiel. Ginny le sonreía levemente.

-¿Qué te parece el liberalismo? –preguntó la bruja en un susurro

-Bien, supongo…

-No compromisos, no explicaciones. –Harry asintió

-Creía que solo fue ayer en la lavandería.

-Ayer en la lavandería, hoy en el armario. En cualquier caso, son besos… peculiares ¿no? -el mago volvió a asintir.

-Si, es cierto, y eso me… me gusta, es curioso.

-¿Repetimos?- Harry dejó que su mirada descendiera y se arrepintió, no se había percatado de que el escaso espacio disponible en el armario daba lugar a que las rodillas de Ginny se encontraran entre las suyas, tragó saliva un poco alterado y probó a rozar en supuesto accidente la piel de sus piernas con el pantalón, no supo explicar porque hizo eso, pero se sintió extrañamente provocado por su propio movimiento.

Entonces apagó el lumos y cogiendo a Ginny por los hombros se cirnió sobre ella y la besó tan profunda y pasionalmente que le costó creer que no lo había poseído un arrogante güaperas.

La oscuridad le hizo sentir más seguro y pronto se propuso inmiscuirse en su boca con la tactica recien inventada de explorar única y exclusivamente la suavidad de su lengua con sutiles movimientos que les producían cosquillas contagiosas.

Se besaban de una manera relajada y excitante en el interior del armario, cuando Ginny abandonó con súbita destreza los labios de la misma forma que una serpiente se acercaría a su presa poco a poco hasta estar junto a ella sin dar la sensación de que se había movido. De aquella forma la pelirroja se había escurrido hasta su cuello que humedecía trazando un camino hasta su oído. Aquello empezaba a despertar en él sensaciones que despues sentiría como inacabadas aspiraciones, inconsumados deseos que le imprimirian cualquier sensación contrapuesta a la plenitud.

Las campanas del reloj de Hogwarts cercanas a la torre de astronomia anunciaron la hora de comenzar las clases en el mismo momento en el que Ginny había acorralado a Harry en una esquina del armario, mientras le seguía besando el cuello y la clavicula con él apoyando la nuca sobre la madera y su mentón orientado hacia el techo, totalmente a merced de la pelirroja.

Cuando Ginny dijo que, lamentablemente, había que ir a clase, Harry quiso insultar a alguien, a quien habia inventado el reloj, o las campanas, o el colegio, o la existencia de las clases.

-Yo lo siento más que tu, te lo aseguro…- dijo ella saliendo del armario tras asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca.

-No creo…- murmuró Harry dejandose deslizar de espaldas hasta llegar al suelo, Ginny se inclinó y le besó suavemente los labios calidos y sumamente enrojecidos.

-Va a ser divertido, Snape con una cola de burro que le durará cuatro días.- Harry hizo un ruidito que se suponía que era un _sí _y Ginny murmuró: -viene alguien- y con una graciosa flexión de sus dedos hacia la palma de la mano, se despidió.

Harry habia sido el primero aquella mañana en llegar a las mazmorras, pero fue el último en entrar a clase. Se había quedado una buena porción de tiempo en el armario con la mirada perdida en el tablón frente a él mientras conseguía serenenarse; se había colocado la corbata en la oscuridad y el cuello de la camisa, y se habia peinado el pelo con las manos para que no pareciera que le había caido un rayo.

Aun asi al entrar a la clase tuvo la sensación de que todo el mundo lo miraba y pensó si sería obsesión suya.

No había ningún asiento libre exceptuando el que se encontraba al lado de Ron, asi que sentó alli, al pasar supo que Hermione le había dedicado una indecisa sonrisa, pero no se la devolvió. Ron le saludó y Harry le devolvió el saludo secamente.

-¿Sigues enfadado?

-¿Me pasas el tintero? Se me ha olvidado el mío- dijo Harry laconico, y Ron puso su tintero desgastado en medio del pupitre –deberias comprarte otro, este siempre gotea por todo el pupitre –Ron no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando a Harry un poco más abajo del mentón. Levantó la cabeza, asomandose por el cuello medio desabrochado de la camisa del mago y con el dedo indice abrió un lado del cuello rozandole la clavicula.

-¿Qué eso? –inquirió Ron con el ceño fruncido

-¿Pero que haces?- preguntó Harry enfadado abrochandose los botones rapidamente

-Tienes una mancha roja- anunció Ron con la misma gravedad y tono de voz que cualquiera hubiera adoptado para decir: _"Un maniaco psicotico esta detrás tuya con un hacha de veinte kilos"_

-No tengo nada

-Si, tienes una mancha roja.

-Que no tengo nada- volvió a gruñir Harry enfadado ¿tenía una mancha roja? …no le extrañaba.

-Si, la tienes, justo aquí. –El pelirrojo clavo su dedo en el lugar donde efectivamente podía tener la mancha más roja, granate o morada del mundo, imprimiendo una fuerza innecesaria.

-¿Quieres dejar de tocarme?- increpó Harry demasiado alto y algunos Griffindor se giraron con el ceño fruncido mientras Draco Malfoy hizo un _"uuuhh…" _–Malfoy vete a tomar por el…

-¿Por donde Potter? –la desagradable voz de Severus Snape hizo que Harry se callara al instante y se quedara quietecito en su sitio -¿Nos lo dirá a todos?

-Sino me hubiera interrumpido se hubiera enterado- contestó Harry de mala manera.

-Cuarenta puntos menos, cinco trabajos extras esta semana y esta tarde se quedará limpiando las mazmorras.

-Que le den por el mismo sitio que a Malfoy –masculló Harry cuando Snape estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Cuando iba a abrir el libro volvió a ver a Ron asomandose por el cuello de su camisa y este le miro de soslayo entre-cerrando los ojos.

-Que me dejes ya…- dijo cansinamente

-Tienes una mancha roja y se muy bien de que es.

-Oh vaya, ¡que inteligente!

-Y aunque no quiera que la veas en algun momento lo haré, en los vestuarios o en las duchas. JA.

-Deberías decirle a Hermione que eres bisexual- soltó Harry tan campante sin darse cuenta de que la cara de Ron se había vuelto morada y de que Slytherin y Griffindors cercanos le habian escuchado.

-Imbecil.

-Gracias.

Ron no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Harry en toda la clase, ni siquiera lo miró, lo más preocupante y extraño (más extraño que el hecho de que la pócima que preparo en su viejo y agujereado caldero saliera tan perfecta que Snape no pudo humillarle) era que no se rió de la cola de burro del profesor.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que había herido el ego masculino de su mejor amigo. Hacerle eso a Ron significaba lo mismo que darle una patada en el culo por los pasillos y salir corriendo, en algún momento te pillaría y te molería a palos, tarde o temprano; asi que Harry empezó a tenerle miedo.

El resto de las clases fueron como lo eran siempre, con la diferencia de que los profesores tenían que mandar callar a los alumnos durante el primer cuarto de hora de sesión, porque nadie podía dejar de reirse, e imitar a Snape tocandose el culo y restando puntos a diestro y siniestro.

A la hora de la comida Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbotton, Dean Tomas y un largo etc que acababa en Ginny y los gemelos, se sentaron cercanos unos de otros para reir abiertamente sobre lo ocurrido en pociones. Hermione, por supuesto, estaba gravemente indignada porque debía de mantenerse en su papel, pero cuando Harry la dio un codazo y la dijo _"¡vamos, admite que ha sido divertido!"_ la bruja se puso tan contenta de que Harry la hablara que decidió a hacer un pequeño ruidito parecido a una risa. No obstante, Ron comía silenciosamente y Harry se permitía relacionarse lo más alegremente posible con Hermione para fastidiar a su amigo.

Se encontraba comiendo el segundo plato de pastel de pollo con salsa cuando Hedwing se posó sobre su vaso de agua haciendolo tambalear alarmantemente. La lechuza parecía más feliz que una perdíz, aunque fuera una lechuza y no una perdíz, dejo caer un sobre rosado que estaba sellado con un corazoncito y ponía: _"El amor ha llamado a tu puerta"_ Harry levantó la mirada del sobre y deseó con todas su fuerzas que de sus pupilas saliera un rayo laser que desplumara a Hedwing en aquel mismo momento.

-¡Estas compinchada con la lechuza de corazón de bruja!- Hedwing ululo moviendo las alas sin extenderlas, como si estuviera buscando unos bolsillo en su plumaje, y a Harry le pareció que se estaba riendo de él. -¡Traidora!- los Griffindors empezaban a mirar a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco y Ron le arrebató la carta de las manos.

-¡Oh Harry! ¿a ver con quien te ha unido Lorlea? Resulta que al final es posible que alguien en este mundo pueda soportar tus cambios de humor –Ron sacó la carta del sobre ante un enfurruñado Harry.

-No me importa con quien diga esa estúpida carta que debo de estar, aunque a ti te haya resultado tan efectiva…-los ojos azules de su pelirrojo amigo se levantaron del pergamino que sostenía frente a ellos en sentido vertical, los entorno y despues volvió al mensaje.

Tardaba demasiado en leer a penas tres líneas, cuando por fin acabo todos quería saber de quien se trataba.

-No lo voy a decir- dijo Ron al que le palpitaba una vena verdosa en la sien –despues de todo es la intimidad de mi mejor amigo, ¿no?- Harry sintió súbitas ganas de golpear la frente contra la pared ¿pero no estaba enfadado?

-Entonces deberias darsela a tu gran amigo, Ron- dijo Ginny levantando una ceja mientras se apartaba pure de patatas por tercera vez consecutiva y le esparcia por encima la salsa del bisteck de ternera.

-¿Para que? Dice que no quiere saberlo, ¿no?

-A dicho que no le importa- masculló la pelirroja

-Pues ya esta, es lo mismo. –Ron y Ginny empezaron a enzarzarse en una discusión que acabo con los dos hermanos por los suelos, con Fred y George vitoreando a Ginny y Hermione totalmente ruborizada diciendoles que se estaban comportando como niños de cinco años. La pelirroja estaba intentando sacar el pergamino del bolsillo de Ron mientras Ron ponía su manaa sobre la cara de Ginny intentando quitarsela de encima.

Harry al final se cansó de tanta pantomima y poniendose de cunclillas junto a los dos pelirrojos extendió una mano y dijo:

-Quiero mi carta, YA.

**REVIEWS**

**Moony lovegood**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me alegro de que te parezca original el beso, jejeje, no se como se me ocurrio. La lechuza lo que hace es unir a las parejas en Hogwarts, pero no lo hace ella, ella es solo el ave mensajera... jeje. Besos, espero que te vaya quedando más claro a medida que avance la historia.

**Ginny Potter W**: Gracias por escribirme! Me alegro de que te hayas reido espero poder continuarlo en clave de humor como hasta ahora. Y si, la lechuza se equivocó. ;) Un abrazo!

**Mitzuko-chan**: ¡Gracias por leer esta historia tb! Confunde un pco lo de Ginny y Harry, pero espero que te guste. Un beso!

**Angls**: ¡Holasss! ¡Asi que esta tb t gusta eh:D q bien! que eso q escribiste hace tiempo eh? yo quero saberlo! Y no te preocupes no voy a dejar de lado ningun fic. Un abrazo.

**Yoginny:** ¡Gracias por escribirme! Espero que sigas leyendo, cuidate, un abrazo!

**Luxx:** Te tengo en todas mis historias y no puedo estar mas contenta por ello :) Mil gracias. Tienes razón sobre lo de Harry cualquiera diria que le habia poseido el caracter agrio de Ron al principio del fic, jajaja. Nos leemos!

**Lamdom 182**: Asi que te gusta la faceta de Ginny? Demasiado rebelde jejeje...! Gracias por tu RR!

**Kika dlc:** ¡Hola! Si la verdad es que Ginny esta muy extrovertida en este fic, pero queria darle ese toque. Gracias por escribirme espero que lo sigas haciendo. Un abrazo :)

**Neckna:** Si va a ver continuacion, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por darme tu opinion ojala sigas haciendolo siempre que tu tiempo te lo permita. Saludos!

**Surprisinglyhtmc:** ¡Hola! Se que te habia leido alguna otra vez, creo que en alguna de mis primeras historias, me alegra volverte a ver. Besotes! Seguimos leyendonos nn


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 **_"El milagro de la vida"_

Cuando Harry llegó a la lechucería una buena mañana de aquella primavera, una semana despues del día de la operación cola de burro, quiso dejarse caer sobre toda la paja salpicada de cagarrutas y quedarse alli sumido en los malolientes excrementos. No podía ser posible, sencillamente, lo que estaba viendo.

Supo que estaba balbuceando, que abría y cerraba la boca como una carpa fuera del agua sin emitir sonido alguno, y que debía parecer un imbecil, pero es que no sabia ni que hacer ni que decir. Por su mente pasaron ideas de recetas con lechuza a la cazuela, o lechuza al horno con guarnición de periodistas de corazón de bruja, y tambien carne picada de lechuza con la que hacer hamburguesas que servirle a todas las parejitas felices de Hogwarts; sus ideas se volvían cada vez más escatológicas y gores, hasta que recibió una pequeña colleja en la nuca y reaccionó.

-Tierra llamando a Harry, ¿hola?- Harry se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza y se frotó.

-¿Por qué me has pegado?- inquirió con fastidio, entonces la mano delgada de la pelirroja le tiro de un carrillo, de la misma manera que lo había echo dentro de un cubo lleno de agua con jabón.

-Estabas en estado de shock.

-¡Y no es para menos!- exclamó Harry enfurecido, aunque aquella exclamación dio más la sensación de lastimera resignación. -¡Es que no me lo puedo creer, mirala!

-Bueno, en algún momento Hedwing tendrá que reproducirse ¿no? De hecho a mi ya me extrañaba que tardara tanto- dijo ella acercandose a un palitroque donde se encontraba Pigwidgeon.

-¡Reproducirse!- gritó Harry con los puños apretados, y en la frente. Vale que aquellas dos aves se estuvieran sobando, pero no se habia planteado la posibilidad de… -¡Reproducirse!- volvió a exclamar agitando los brazos. Dio tres grandes zancadas cogió a Hedwing con la las dos manos y empezó a gritar -¡Reproducirse Reproducirse Reproducirse Reproducirse…! -Mientras la agitaba como si fuera una coctelera. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, nunca vio a Harry en ese estado, le cogió por los hombros e intentó tranquilizarle, no consiguió demasiado, pero al menos el mago había dejado de zarandear a Hedwig. -¡Comprendo que quiera procrear! ¡Pero no con una lechuza de corazón de bruja! ¿Y por que demonios este bicho asqueroso tiene que llamarse Lorlea, si es una lechuza macho?

-La tuya se llama Hedwig, y yo siempre pensé que era macho…- murmuró Ginny con la boca pequeña, Harry la dirigió una mirada asesina, a lo que Ginny respondió con un suave, y dubitativo beso en sus labios. Harry se alteró aun más por aquello, sin embargo sus manos habían dejado de apresar el cuerpo de la gran lechuza blanca, y se habían dirigido despacio hacia la cintura de Ginny, seguía enfurruñado, pero quería otro beso más; Ginny ya le había demostrado que estar con ella era la mejor terapia.

Sus labios se habían alejado de él y ella sonreía, Harry la devolvió una media sonrisa, se inclinó un poco y…

-¡Auch! ¡ah! ¡Auch!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Dejalo Hedwing, es tu dueño y tu amigo! ¡Le vas a sacar los ojos!- Hedwing estaba vengandose de Harry, le picoteaba las orejas y la nuca, los tres primeros picotazos habían resultado dolorosos, pero los siguientes solamente eran para reprenderlo, su lechuza no podía ser tan cruel. Ginny le echó un brazo por encima a Harry y lo sacó, protegiendolo en el regazo, de la lechuceria. –¡Oh, pobrecito!- dijo entristecida y emotivamente. Harry se tambaleaba, demasiadas emociones fuertes. Las manos delgadas y pálidas de Ginny enmarcaron su rostro.

-Ais…- dijo él, le escocía el pómulo que Ginny estaba rozando con sus dedos. Harry apoyó la frente en el hombro de Ginny y ella sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano sobre sus cabellos y la otra frotandole la espalda, Harry abrazo su cintura.

-Terapia, necesito terapia. –Dijo la voz de Harry amortiguada y casi inaudible debido a que su cara estaba aplastada contra el hombro de Ginny.

-¿Terapia?- inquirió Ginny difrutando del tacto suave del indomable cabello de Harry.

-Si, necesito una de tus grandiosas ideas, o locas ideas, mejor dicho.

-En otras palabras, quieres divertirte- Harry, sin separarse de Ginny nada más que lo justo para mirarla la dirigió el resplandor verde de sus ojos.

-Si…- Ginny sonrió.

-…que mono- musito Ginny consciente de que en cualquier momento se la caería la baba.

-¿Qué?

-¡Q-que t-te… que te compres un mono!- Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿?- Ginny dejó de tocarle y se separó de él

-¡A las siete en el estadio!- Harry, confundio, contestó afirmativamente.

-¡Pero espera un momento!- exclamó el ojiverde adelantandose para agarrar el brazo de la pelirroja, ¡casi se le olvidaba, necesitaba un beso! Un beso como Dios manda. -¿Sigues siendo liberal, no?

-Si, de momento si. –Harry la atrajó hacia asi y la dio un profundo y, en sus inicios, tembloroso beso. El llevar la iniciativa le proporcionó una pequeña inyección de emoción y adrenalina, exploró breve y concisamente aquel dulce espacio bajo el paladar de la pelirroja y para cuando esta quiso responder al apasionado y asombroso beso de Harry, él ya se había perdido hacia la primera clase de la mañana, despidiendose con una bonita sonrisa que mezclaba seducción e… ¿inocencia? Harry movió una mano en el aire y desapareció. Ginny se llevo los dedos a sus labios subitamente enrojecidos e hizo un gran esfuerzo por moverse y tomar su propio camino a clases.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry sentandose al lado de Ron en clase de historia de la magia, había llegado tarde pero el profesor estaba tan absorto en su aburrida y soporifera lección que no se dio cuenta, o prefirió ignorarlo. –aunque no sean nada buenos…- murmuró -¿Cuándo me vas a dar mi carta?

-La he roto- contestó el pelirrojo –la he roto y después la he que quemado- musitó sin mirarle –y callate que estoy cogiendo apuntes. –Hermione, que se encontraba en el pupitre frente a Ron, se giró y le dedico una aprobatoria sonrisa ante la cual Ron puso cara de idiota, después se enrojeció y empezó a escribir a la velocidad del rayo: _preciosa, es preciosa…_

-¿Preciosa? ¿En que momento a dicho eso el profesor?

-Bueno, eso lo digo yo. –Ron le tapó la boca a Harry con la mano izquierda, entornó los ojos hacia el fantasma y entonces volvió a ponerse a escribir como un loco con la mano derecha, esta vez si se trataba de apuntes, una mala sintexis de la lección que explicaba el fiambre.

Harry se deshizo de la mano de Ron, sacó sus pergaminos y tintero e intentó coger el hilo de lo que narraba, le resultaba extraño estar cogiendo apuntes de los apuntes de Ron, pero no se enteraba de nada. Para fastidiar a su amigo no tardó en ponerse a canturrear.

-Callate Harry, joder. –se quejó Ron, Harry le pinchó con la varita a Ron por debajo de la mesa y este empezó a darle codazos mientras se reía.

-Ya no estas enfadado, ¿no? –inquirió Harry pinchando por última vez a su amigo, Ron esta vez le dio un codazo en la boca del estomago que le dejo sin respiración, Harry dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y Hermione se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-Ron, me lo prometiste.

-Es Harry, Hermione, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo- se disculpó en susurros implorantes.

-No tengas poca vergüenza y no le eches la culpa Harry- Hermione escudriñó la morada cara de su moreno amigo -¿Pero que le has hecho?- pregunto horrorizada al ver a Harry sin respiración.

-¿Yo…?- Ron se giró y vió a Harry palideciendo –¡esta exagerando! ¡Venga Harry respira, respira!- gritó agintandole, pero Harry estaba a punto de desmayarse, de hecho su silla cayó hacia atrás y Ron pudo darse prisa y cogerle antes de que se diera de espaldas contra el suelo, los Griffindors y Hufflepuffs de quinto curso con los que daban clases habian dejado de coger apuntes y se giraban para observarlos.

Hermione y Ron estaban tirados en el suelo con Harry.

-¡Eres un bestia Ron!

-Hazle el boca a boca Ronnie- exclamó Dean Tomas muy orgulloso con su broma, Ron le dedico el bonito gesto de su mano alzando el dedo corazón. Ron empezó a dar palmaditas en el rostro de su amigo realmente preocupado, le habia golepado en mal sitio, pero despues de todo ¡él no tenía la culpa de que Harry fuera un _pupas!_

-Ay…- se quejó Harry después de respirar costosamente, preguntandose que más le deparaba aquella estupenda primavera, estaba harto de accidentes, castigos, y correos de lechuza. Hizo un sonido extraño y se incorporó.

-¿Vas a vomitar?- increpó Hermione acariciandole la espalda.

-Si… -masculló Harry –en tu cara, Ron- el pelirrojo rió, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Harry no se la devolvía. –el mago intentó levantarse, pero no podía moverse, y le resultaba extraño, estaba como paralizado. –no se que me pasa, pero no me puedo mover, parece como… como si estuviera hechizado.

Hermione escudriñó entonces a Harry y señalo al bolsillo trasero de su pantalon por donde sobresalía un extremo de la varita.

-Las varitas no se guardan ahí, estoy segura de que accidentalmente te ha hechizado las piernas- Ron abrió los ojos de par en par, y ante la mirada de los demas cogió a Harry como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¿pero que haces!- exclamó Harry, el profesor de historia ni se inmutó, esperó pacientemente a que Ron y Hermione salieran de clase con Harry en volandas.

Harry aterrizó en la camilla de la enfermeria con una Promfey muy ufanada revoloteando a su alrededor y un Ron más que enfurecido por aquel accidente. Hermione le sermoneaba sobre su falta de tacto, y de cordura, acusandole de casi matar a su mejor amigo.

-¡Eres una exagerada!- gritaba el muchacho con gesto lastimero. Harry intentó intervenir para admitir que él había empezado, pero solo puedo hacer un breve _"umphf" –_Harry… -musitó Ron acercandose a su amigo -¿Te encuentras mejor…?

Promfey irrumpio entonces y tapandole la nariz a Harry hizo que este abriera la boca y se tragara dos pociones, una detrás de la otra, a cual más asquerosa.

Harry, despues de que se marcharan Ron y Hermione para regresar por la tarde, paso la mañana esperando que sus piernas recobraran por entero la movilidad y sensibilidad. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas resultó que su pierna izquierda estaba perfectamente, pero que la derecha parecía pesar como el plomo, asi que Harry veía como el reloj se acercaba cada vez más a marcar las siete y el seguía ahí postrado, al menos media hora más tarde una visita que lo alentó llegó a su cama. Era Ginny.

-Me han dicho Ron y Hermione que estabas en la enfermería.

-Yo les dije que te lo dijeran, no podía acudir a la cita de esta tarde. –Sonrió debilmente Harry, Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Era terapia, no una cita.

-Es cierto. Liberales… ¿no? –Ginny le dedicó un gesto dulce y asintió.

-Siento que siempre te este ocurriendo algo, pero… tengo que decirte una cosa –Harry frunció el ceño, Ginny miró a los lados, por unos instantes pareció esperar que ocurriera algo, entonces se escuchó el sonido de algo caer y romperse y tras aquello apareció George Weasley.

-Aquí esta…- murmuró el pelirrojo larguirucho, sus manos se cerraban abonbadas, como si guardara algo muy frágil entre ellas –solo he podido coger uno, pero hay tres… ¡Eh, hola Pot! ¿Como estas?

-Bueno, estoy practicamente paralizado de cintura para abajo…- George frunció el ceño.

-¿De veras? Pues espero que no te queden secuelas…- Ginny empezó a reirse ligeramente inclinada y tapandose la boca con la mano, había algun chiste intrínseco en eso que Harry no lograba captar.

-Harry, tengo el gusto y el honor de informarte de que eres padre. –Un sonido de pistoletazo irrumpió en la enfermeria y Harry se preguntó como era posible que Promfey no hubiera aparecido para echar a los inoportunos visitantes.

-¡Bien, ya esta hecho! Seamus se esta, supuestamente, desangrando en los baños.

-¿Promfey esta ahí?- Fred, que acababa de aparecerse asintió. –Bien echo _bermejo tortolo_

-Gracias, gracias- contestó con una reverencia -¿Ha sido informado ya _El Cornudo_?

-Estaba en ello

-¿Entonces todavía no le has dicho que su lechuza tiene tres mochuelos escondido bajo una teja del tejado de Hagrid?

-Amm… no

-¿Y tampoco le has dicho que has conseguido hacerte con uno de ellos y que lo tienes entre las manos?

-Amm… no

-¿Y entonces no sabía que…?

-¡Basta!- exclamó Ginny -¡Que exaperante eres…! No, no sabía nada. Venga trae al bicho –George se acercó a su hermana pequeña, Harry sufría una conmición cerebral severa, asi que presa de una paralisis total de hasta el último músculo del cuerpo, vio como las delgadas y pequeñas manos de Ginny le acercaban lo que parecía ser un polluelo del tamaño y forma de una calabaza pequeña, era más bien feucho, grisaceo, y en vez de plumas tenía pelusa, sus pico era chato y de anchas comisuras. Ginny lo puso sobre sus rodillas, el polluelo lanzó un chillido y abrió el pico de par en par mostrando su esplendorosa y roja garganta. -¡Que cosa tan bonita!

-Que cosa tan fea…- alegaron Fred y George al unísono.

-Bueno Harry, el caso es que al parecer Hedwing tiene… descendencia desde hace una semana, o al menos eso es lo que calcula Hagrid. ¡No, no pienses que Hargrid te lo ocultaba! Él no sabia nada…- Harry fruncía el ceño, durante una buena parte de tiempo se habia quedado absolutamente en silecio mirando al polluelo demandar comida y atención.

Despues de unos largos diez minutos de Harry en estado vegetativo, Ginny se decidió por darle un par de golpecitos en el hombro con el dedo índice, el cuerpo de Harry se movió un par de centimetros a la izquiera en cada golpecito, volviendo otra vez a su postura inicial, como si fuera un tente-en-pie.

Ginny entonces volvió a asestar dos pequeños golpecitos sobre el puente de su nariz, pero los ojos de Harry seguían fijos en el polluelo, como si el ave se tratara de una bomba de relojería y Harry pensara en que manera desactivarla.

-Harry, sino piensas moverte más, ¿podriamos llevarte al museo de cera? –inquirió distraidamente Fred.

-Si, pagarian bien por tener al _niño-que-vivió_ en la galeria _Grandes magos de la historia de la magia_. –añadió George. Harry no contestaba nada, y resultaba ciertamente exasperante –Ginny, ¿no puedes hacer que hable?- Ginny alzó los hombros, solo se le ocurrió hacer algo que le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante, asi que alargo la mano y entre su pulgar e índice agarró la piel cercana a la comisura de los labios de Harry y tiro varias veces con suavidad. Al mago no le gustaba absolutamente nada que le tiraran de los mofletes como si fuera un indiota, asi que la miró enfurruñado, a lo que Ginny solo soltó un breve _ji-ji_

-Mochuelo. Cría de lechuza. Una semana. Hedwig…- masculló, los tres hermanos asintieron con sendas sonrisas, Ginny sacó un mendrugo de pan de su túnica lo empapó en agua con un encantamiento y, despedazandolo, empezó a dar de comer al polluelo.

-¡Que? No me mireis asi… tiene hambre el pobre…

-Bueno, no creo que Seamus siga desangrandose (eso espero, por su bien), asi que nos tenemos que marchar y llevarnos al bicho- comentó Fred después de dar un gran bostezo, en aquel momento Ron y Hermione entraron a la enfermeria.

Harry al ver a Hermione sintió una extraña sensación de salvación, los ojos de Hermione se desorbitaron al ver al mochuelo sobre las piernas de Harry, y Ron puso un gestó de reprimenda con el que miro a sus tres hermanos, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Lo habeis tocado! ¡Os dije que no lo podíais tocar!

-¿Os habeis propuesto ser cada día más subnormales?- gruñó Ron hacia sus hermanos, acto seguido se acercó a Harry huyendo de sus amenazantes caras ante el insulto.

-Ronnie, no seas calzonazos, sino fuera porque lo dice tu queridísima Hermione, a ti te importaria un moco de Troll…

-Por no decir otra cosa –interrumpió brevemente George a Fred

-…lo que hagamos con el polluelo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- cacareó el pelirrojo con su mirada delatandole, Hermione se limito a coger al pequeño mochuelo en su regazo y acariciarlo tiernamente, Ron se acercó a ella y le pasó la yema del dedo por la cabeza al mochuelo que le asestó un picotazo. -¡Asquerosa bola de plumas!- le insultó Ron.

-Si es que la verdad siempre sale a relucir…- masculló Ginny.

Harry consiguió reaccionar gracias a que Hermione se sentó junto a él y le explicó el panorama, aquellas crías eran de Hedwig y Lorlea y lo habían descubierto al ir a visitar a Hagrid, debido a que la lechuza metía ratones bajo una teja, Hagrid supuso que se trataba de una especie de despensa de la lechuza, pero cuando descubrió que Lorlea tambien visitaba el lugar empezó a sospechar y se lo comentó a Ron y Hermione.

Por lo visto Hermione advirtió, y tambien Hagrid, de que no se podían tocar los mochuelos. Fred, George y Ginny interpretaron que era una advertencia, algo asi como un aviso de que si lo hicieran podían ser atacados por las aves, y por eso trazaron un plan, les robarían al menos un polluelo para enseñarselo a Harry en la enfermería, ya que él no podía acercarse por su propio pie.

Por lo visto el problema de robar un polluelo resultaba ser que el tacto de un humano los impregna de olos a humano, y las lechuzas lo rechazan aunque sea su cría, y sus propios hermanos pueden atacarle, por lo tanto resultaba que el mochuelo debía de ser críado por Harry, al que no le hacia demasiada gracia la idea.

-Puesto que somos prefectos- comentó Hermione irguiendose junto a Ron –pasaremos por alto el hecho de que tienes una cría de lechuza en tu habitación.

-¡En la habitación? ¡No nos dejará dormir!- Hermione le dirigió a su pareja una mirada hostil –bu-bueno, supongo que podremos aguantarlo, ¿verdad Harry? Todo sea por el… animalito este…-

Se hizo el silencio en la enfermería durante una porción de tiempo. Finalmente, Fred y George se llevaron a la lechuza a la habitación de Harry al que Hermione había obligado a comprometerse a cuidar a la pequeña pelusa. No mucho más tarde Seamus entró en la enfermería sin rastros de hemorragia y al parecer muy satisfecho, con Promfey alterada preparandole una cama.

Harry no deseaba hablar de lo ocurrido con Hedwig, de hecho quería dejar de pensar en lechuzas, pero una de ellas aporreó la ventana de la enfermería, aquella que estaba junto a su cama, era Lorlea con una carta sellada con un pequeño corazón en el pico, por alguna razón Ron se puso súbitamente colorado y corrió la cortina.

-Dejala pasar Ron, voy a leer la maldita carta para que se de por vencida de una vez…

-No, no se dará por vencida- masculló Ron aparentemente aterrado, Hermione fruncía el ceño.

-¿Pero que diablos te pasa?- increpó la bruja, a la par que Ginny se levantaba para forcejear contra Ron intentando abrir la ventana.

-¿Qué te importa que Harry lea la carta?

-¡N-no hace falta! ¡Solo pone t-tonterias!- exclamó Ron.

-¿Tonterias?- inquirió Hermione molesta -¡Sino fuera por esas tonterias…!- comenzó a sermonear la bruja, Ron ya se dirigía implorante y resentido hacia ella cuando Ginny iba a abrir la ventana. Los ojos de Harry brillaban, tanta insistencia y sobretodo la reacción de Ron comenzaban a suscitar la curiosidad en él.

El tirador hizo _click_ la ventana comenzaba a abrirse, la lechuza revoloteaba, la carta iba a colarse a traves del más mínimo espacio, y Harry sabria que le deparaba el destino según _Corazón de bruja_, pero entonces… entonces a Promfey se le ocurrió la genial idea de espantarla con una escoba.

-¡Animales en la enfermería! ¡Lo que faltaba!- Y Harry observó como por tercera vez la maldita carta se esfumaba…

_N/A: ¡Jelouses! Bueno, he aquí un capitulo más, este fic solo tiene como objeto entretener y poco más, asi que siento que no sea nada mejor, más emocionante ni nada por el estilo, lo será, si… el próximo capitulo será muy divertido. Espero que perdoneis que no pueda contestar los RRs en este cap, lo haré en el próximo, ¿de acuerdo? No dejeis de decirme que os ha parecido, por favor, un abrazo._


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4** "Poción hipnotizadora" 

El día era soleado, los rayos de luz traspasaban el vidreo, se colaban por una abertura ínfima de las cortinas del dosel, y le rozaban el mentón y la mejilla, era como una caricia muy cálida que lejos de invitarle a despertar lo adormecía aun más, murmuró entre dientes y se abrazó como un tonto a la almohada hasta que…

-¡Por qué no le atas el pico con celofán?- Harry dio un respingo en la cama que casi pareció un espasmo epiléptico, se encontraba en el séptimo cielo pero… ¡maldita sea, en vez de depertarle el suave cantar de un ruiseñor unos graznidos amenzaban con romperle los tímpanos! Cuando alzó la mirada pudo ver a su amigo Ron Weasley en paños menores y su mano apresando a una bocina con plumas.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa?

-El pajarraco este se había metido debajo de mi cama, por todas las bluggers, Harry…- el mago cogió de mala gana al ave, que gritaba como una posesa, lo cual no era de extrañar debido a la falta de sensibilidad de su mejor amigo.

-¿Pero que demonios ocurre?- una nueva voz irrumpió en la habitación, acto seguido el resto de chicos del cuarto se tapo con la manta hasta las orejas, Ron se tiró a la cama e hizo lo mismo.

-¡Hermione¿Cuándo te vas a enterar de que ya no somos críos?

-Vamos, Ron, no creo que tengas mucho que esconder- Ginny apareció tras Hermione, y entonces fue Harry el que se quedó paralizado, con el torso descubierto y resto de su cuerpo tapado por las mantas.

-Oye, si vuestras novias pueden colarse en la habitación, exigo que Linslay Lowender tambien pueda hacerlo- murmuró Dean enfadado.

-¡Uo¿Sales con Lowender? –inquirió Ron, era por todos sabido que Ron consideraba el cuerpo de Lowender un monumento a la feminidad; en ese momento a Hermione se le cayó "accidentalmente" un libro de peso considerable encima de la cabeza de Ron -¡Auch!

-_Cuidado del mochuelo y otras aves de crianza_ –gruñó Hermione interrumpiendo la naciente explicación de Dean sobre cómo Lorlea le unió con la macizorra Linslay Lowender.

El ambiente general del cuarto masculino estaba "agradablemente" aderezado por los chillidos desgarradores del pequeño _mini Hedwig _pardusco, cuando Ginny se acercó a un más que intimidado y ruborizado Harry y le arrebató la pequeña cría de las manos, haciendo un cuenco acolchado con ellas y haciendo que, asombrosamente, el piar del ave disminuyera. La pelirroja alzó la mirada y sonrió a Harry, el cual dio un respingo ¿a Ginny no le intimidaba aquella situación?

-Te ayudaré a cuidarlo, si quieres, pero no te estreses, es muy habitual en ti. –Ginny se levantó tras mantener un gesto que combinaba a partes iguales dulzura y picardía, razón por la cual resultaba verdaderamente confuso.

-Si…

-¿Nos vemos luego entonces, para leer juntos la… guía?

-Si…

-¿A qué hora?

-Si…

-¿Harry?

-¿Um?

-¿Te pasa algo?- Ron miraba de soslayo a su amigo, aquella pinta de bobo sin remedio le era muy bien conocida, puesto que era la patética estampa que se había pasado luciendo mucho tiempo por Hermione.

-Si, si, Ginny, luego hablais, ahora iros de una maldita vez.

-¡Que desagradable eres cuando quieres, Ronald!- exclamó Hermione enfadada, y ambas se marcharon tras un portazo propinado por Hermione.

-¡No te enfades, recuerda la carta¡100 afines!- Ron lanzó un gruñido –ahora tendré que pasarme la mañana pensando como conseguir que me perdone, en fin… -Ron salio de la cama y empezó a vestirse, mientras todo en el cuarto masculino volvía a la normalidad, todo salvo Harry. –Harry¿Qué te pasa? Me ha dado la sensación de que te… te gustaba mi…

-Nos vemos en pociones- Harry dio un brinco, cogió su ropa y se la puso a medida que llegaba al baño, se lavó la cara a la velocidad de la luz y bajo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Uff… había estado cerca.

-Buenos días _Pott, _alias _el cornudo- _saludó Fred que se encontraba haciendo algo extraño con las manos, una especie de danza hipnotica frente a un muchacho de segundo curso.

-Buenos días Fred

-Buenos días _Winie Poo-tter_ –se rió George, que apuntaba algo en una libreta -¿cómo te va?

-Podría irme mejor- masculló Harry, sintiendo una arrebatador impulso de coger a Hedwing, sazonarla y enviarsela a la Sra Weasley para que la gratinara al horno.

-¿Todavía molesto por el desliz de tu lechuza?- Harry asintió de mala gana.

-Muy bien, baila una jota

-¿Qué baile una jota?

-De acuerdo, fantastico, ummm… ahora un tango.

-¿Pero que dices?

-¡A ti no Harry, a Tom!- Harry miró al niño de segundo que taconeaba, hacia movimientos raros con las manos y conjuraba unas castañuelas.

-_Serios problemas para pasar de la jota al tango…_- murmuraba George mientras escribía en su libreta, tras ello dio una palmada y el niño despertó, recibió una enorme bolsa de chucherias y se perdió escaleras arriba -¡Si te encuentras a una jovencita con el pelo enmarañado no la digas nada, ni bajo amenaza! –exclamó, y entonces los gemelo se volvieron hacia Harry.

-Nuestro nuevo, producto…- dijo Fred

-…asombroso¿verdad? Toma, quedate con una muestra, puede llegar a ser muy útil…- añadió George.

-¡Poción hipnotizadora!- enfatizó el otro gemelo. Harry masculló un débil "gracias" y sin saber para que iba a querer él una poción para hacer bailar la jota, se fue al Gran Salón a desayunar.

* * *

-Así que has intentado que Hedwig aceptara su cría- dijo Harry removiendo el pudding de calabaza y haciendo ascos al pollo asado, algo inusual en él.

-Si, tambien lo he intentado con Lorlea, pero por lo visto no pueden aceptarlo porque el resto de las crías no lo reconocerian, ya que ahora es como si… oliera a humano¿entiendes?- Harry asintió –lo pone en la guía.

-¿Y si lo bañamos?- Dijo Ron con supuesta elocuencia, Hermione soltó un bufido, se acercó a él le colocó la corbata de la escuela mientras le sermoneaba y despues dijo:

-Entones olería a jabón

-Y le reconocerían como una pastilla de jabón…- gruñó Harry, y Ginny soltó una risita inesperada, Harry se sintió algo mejor, aunque… ¿resultaba gracioso para ella, o un payaso?

Todos acababan de comer y el salón se iba vaciando, Ron parecía muy conforme con que Lorlea ya no paseara con sus cartas debido a que tenia que cuidar de los polluelos _"ya hay suficientes parejas"_ había dicho, pero Harry estaba impaciente por conocer el contenido de su carta.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? Bah Harry, olvidalo, no tiene importancia- dijo Ron mientras cogía a Hermione de la mano y esta se ruborizada –aunque yo tenga mucho que agradecerla…

Harry le dirigió una mirada afligida a su amigo, la verdad era que la primavera, el desajuste hormonal y el floreciente romanticismo generalizado en el colegio le estaban haciendo un bohemio soso y desdichado a dos pasos de ponerse a recitar a Becquer por los pasillos de la escuela. De repente un fuerte tirón de carrillo seguido de una palmada descomunal en la espalda le hicieron salir del suicidio mental.

-¡Vamos Harry¡Necesitas terapia más que nunca¿Te apetece pasear por lo jardines? –Harry levantó la mirada hacia la joven bruja, y esta con su alegre e incesante mirada le obligó a sonreir, miró a su alrededor en las sala, algunas parejas recien unidas se dirigian tontos gestos, y melosos comportamientos, Harry resopló. –todos estos idiotas no me dan ninguna envidia ¡miralos, Harry! Si alguna vez yo me comportara como ellos¡por dios! Dimelo. –ella le cogió la mano y tiró de él hasta que lo levantó de la silla, entonces se dirigió dando saltitos a las puertas. Por la mente de Harry pasó una idea fugaz ¿tendría que ser el algún día alarmado por un comportamiento tan tonto? Es más… ¿quería tener un comportamiento tonto hacia alguien…? Posiblemente sí, pero Ginny era demasiado dinámica como para dejarle pensar.

-¡Vamos, Harry!

* * *

-Están muy buenos¿quieres? –Ginny comía barquillos de galleta y chocolate sentada en la hierba, algunas amapolas silvestres moteaban el cesped y parecían una extensión intermitente del rojizo cabello de la bruja.

-Vale- dijo Harry, la pequeña cría de lechuza de Hedwig se encontraba en su regazo acurrucada tras haber comido gustosamente, Harry la depositó con cuidado sobre su túnica de la escuela que estaba echa un ovillo, rezando, por otra parte, que la bola de plumas no decidiera hacer sus necesidades sobre ella. El mago extendió la mano hacia Ginny esperando el barquillo, pero ella sonrió y se llevó uno a la boca.

-Um-um –negó divertida, Harry frunció el ceño, e inclinandose sobre ella la cogió las manos para quitarla el aperitivo.

-¿Qué haces? –rió, mientras jugaba sobre la hierba con la pelirroja cuyo pelo y camisa eran acolchados por el cesped –venga, Ginny, me lo ofreces y despues…

-Es parte del plan

-¿Cómo?

-El plan para que te "desinhibas"- Harry rió y cayó tumbado junto a Ginny, ambos mirando el cielo.

-Me voy a desinhibir comiendo barquillos…

-Sí¿quieres saber cómo?- Harry miró a Ginny y por un momento sintió miedo de asentir.

-¿Cómo?

-Harry, tu quieres una chica, en el fondo es lo que quieres¡pero eres demasiado tímido¡y te hablo desde la experiencia! Te propongo algo –Ginny mordió el barquillo, y lo sostuvo entre sus labios, después los señaló y Harry dio un respingo.

-Estas de broma¿verdad?- Ginny negó con la cabeza, Harry miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. Ginny tenía razón, era tímido, era un idiota desmesurado, tenía que atreverse a hacer algo nuevo… y se acercó a ella. Se limitó a acercarse y cambiar a sus labios la galleta, Ginny rió y dio dos breves palmadas.

-Bravo- dijo ella casi sarcástica. Entonces Harry la empujó hacia el cesped y con el dulce sabor a chocolate todavía en el paladar se decidió a experimentar aquel mismo sabor en la boca de Ginny.

-Um…- Ginny rió y se echó sobre él, pronto los muchachos rompieron a carcajadas y empezaron a luchar por arrebatarse los barquillos de chocolate restantes, el resultado fue una no muy decorosa lluvia de manchas de chocolate en las mejillas, el mentón y los labios.

Sus cuerpos chocaban y sus risas jugaban en el aire, sus manos se enlazaban en una lucha absenta de agresividad o fuerza y con el único objetivo de eternizar el roce entre ambos, el pelo de Harry se había convertido en una rebelión azabache sobre su cabeza, mientras Ginny decoraba el suyo con briznas de hierba.

La fuerza de Ginny era ciertamente asombrosa, derribaba sin cesar a Harry, hasta que, finalmente, el mago se rindió y acabo bajo ella, observando como su torax se expandía y contraía al coger aire, y como sus mejillas sonrosadas combinaban con su pelo revuelto causandole un cosquilleo frenético en el estomago. Por un momento, con sus manos contra el cesped agarradas por las de ella y su cuerpo flanqueado por las rodillas de la pelirroja, se quedo pasmado, helado, irracional.

Y fue precisamente en ese momento cuando la humedad arropó sus labios, la luz desapareció al cerrar los párpados, y sintió el roce suave de un beso monopolizado por ella. Rendido, sin negar su sumisión, Harry dejo pasar el tiempo inundado por una sensación a caballo entre la ensoñación, y la fantasía.

* * *

Ginny se había preocupado cuando, tras la puesta de sol, y tras haber pasado largo tiempo tumbados juntos sobre la hierba, Harry se había levantado sin mediar palabra y ambos se habían despedido.

-La terapia es genial, Ginny… eres… ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? –la pelirroja había alzado los hombros.

-Sólo lo hago porque, a mi modo, también es una terapia para mí.

-¿De verdad?- Ginny asintió

-A veces, no apetece tomarse las cosas en serio¿no crees? –Harry no contestó- ¿O acaso piensas que todas esas parejas unidas por un estúpido test de afinidad de Corazón de Bruja durarán eternamente? –el mago, de nuevo, decidió guardar silencio.

-No lo se, Ginny…- Ginny pudo parecer afligida, pero al instante sonrió inmensamente y a Harry se le removió el corazón. –Ginny…

-Nos vemos mañana¿de acuerdo?- Ginny titubeó hacia Harry, Harry hacia ella, pero ninguno se despidió de manera especial, no entraba en la "terapía".

-Hasta luego…

* * *

El mago entró en los baños de los prefectos, del cual tenía la contraseña gracias a Ron, se desvistió y se metió en la bañera, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que otra persona también lo hacia.

-¿Ron?

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron ambos al unísono

-¿Por qué tienes el pelo lleno de hierba? –cuestionó rapidamente el pelirrojo.

-Es una larga historia… oye, eso… ¡Eso es mi carta!

-¿Qué?- dijo el Weasley sonrojandose y escondiendo el pergamina que tenía entre las manos en la mochila, sacando solo medio cuerpo de la bañera –No, esta es mí carta.

-¡Mientes, se perfectamente que esa es la mía!- Harry se acercó amenazadoramente hacia Ron entre la espuma.

-¿Por qué crees que es tuya¡Todas son iguales!

-Sé que es mía porque la escondes. No tengo ni idea de porque lo haces, pero tengo todo el derecho a recibir una estúpida carta, de una estúpida revista de prensa rosa. –Ron se quedó patidifuso, pestañeó y se llevó la carta tras la espalda desnuda, entonces Harry se cirnió sobre el como un depredador, aunque sabía que físicamente estaba en clara desventaja y tampoco le agradaba la idea de pelear con su mejor amigo en un baño de espuma…

-ujuju- se escuchó tras ellos, una voz chillona y desagradable –pelea de chicos mojados- Harry observó como a Ron se le teñían de rojo las orejas y el mago se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Myrtre _la llorona_

-Que seas capaz de traspasar las paredes no te da derecho a espiar cuando la gente se baña.

-Oh… ¡Gracias¡Gracias por recordarla a la pobre Myrtre lo muerta e inmaterial que es!

-De nada- contestó Harry lacónico y convocando un accio hizo que la poción hipnotizadora de los gemelos Weasley llegara a sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Ron abrazando la carta sobre su pecho, intimidado.

-Es el llamado _tónico hermoseador_ –se le ocurrió decir al mago sobre la marcha –si me das la carta te lo dejaré para que consigas hacer las paces con Hermione.

-¿Entonces no vais a pelear entre la espuma?- Harry puso cara de asco y se abstuvo de contestar.

-¿Y qué efectos tiene?

-Hacerte irresistible para la chica que desees- sonrió Harry con picardía, lo cierto era que no le gustaba tomarle el pelo a Ron, pero él se lo había buscado.

-Primero me la das y después te doy la carta, cuando compruebe sus efectos.

-¡No confías en mí? –dijo Harry molesto

-Em…

-Bueno, no importa, toma- Ron se llevo la botellita de Harry ante una sonrisa malévola de Harry, mientras Ron se la bebía por un momento parecía que el ojiverde iba a soltar una carcajada macabra de ultratumba propia del más clásico triller de terror. _(N/A: Algo así como un MUAAAHJAJAJAJAAAA)_ entonces las pupilas de Ron se agrandaron y pareció perder el sentido de donde se encontraba.

-Muy bien, Ron, daaaame la caaarta- dijo intentando poner voz de hipnotizador para que fuera más efectivo.

-Si…- Ron le dio a Harry la mojada y decolorada hoja de pergamino y Harry bailó triunfalmente.

-¡Ya era hora!- entonces la abrió, comenzó a leer y se le cayó el mundo encima –no… es… posible… ¡Maldita sea, Ron¡Que diablos quiere decir esto¿Es qué pueden hacer parejas con alguien que ya esta emparejado! –Harry al ver que su amigo continuaba alelado empezó a sacudirse de los hombros, a echarle agua a la cara y a gritar como un descosido.

-No es por interrumpir, Harry- dijo la voz melosa de Myrtre –pero lo has hipnotizado, creo que si das una palmadita…

-Oh, si. Gracias- Harry frunció el ceño -¿Me estas ayudando porque quieres vernos pelear?

-Aha…- contestó Myrtre con una sonrisa pícara

-Ron, sal de la bañera y vistete- dijo Harry, que jamás imagino que le daría a alguien una orden como esa…

-Uo…

-¡Date la vuelta, maldita sea!- Myrtre se dio la vuelta a regañadientes y Ron se vistió, acto seguido lo hizo Harry. –Muy bien, ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar de esto…- Harry dio una palmada en el aire. –Ron, despierta.

* * *

_N/A Holas a todos de nuevo, se que he tardado en actualizar pero la culpa es del instituto, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo cap, el próximo probablemente será el último y sabremos en definitiva cual ha sido el error cometido por la lechuza. Mis agradecimientos a: **Char, Dega, Lenne, Lamdoms, Kika dlc, Roser, Sabrina Evans, Mitzuko chan, RosAngels, Arelis, Luxx, Mary Potter, Anyuly, Jan Black, Surprisinlyhmtc, Angls, Moony Lovegood, Ginny Potter W, Yoginny, y Neckna,** en definitiva, a todos los que me habeis dejado vuestro review. ¡Gracias por leer! (Si alguno no estais, por favor, dadme un toque, que se habrá ido la cabeza...)_

_PD: A partir de este cap contestaré a todos los reviews personalmente a su correo y en la medida en que los reviews me vayan llegando. Un abrazo._


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5** "_¿Tu y yo¡Por favor!"_

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de los menesteres, donde el único mueble que había era una silla en la que Ron se encontraba sentado secandose el pelo con el vapor que emanaba de su varita.

-¿Cómo crees que yo me he quedado, Harry? A ver si es que piensas que a mi me agrada la idea de… ¡arg!- Harry se paró en seco y lo miró con los ojos echando chispas.

-¡Pues, sin embargo, pretendes buscar una manera para hacerlo!

-¡Harry¡Esa maldita lechuza no se equivoca! No se ha equivocado con ninguna pareja de la escuela, ni con ninguna de las pruebas a las que ha sometido a otros…

-¡Esto es increíble! –exclamó el ojiverde alzando las manos al techo, derrepente apareció una mesita y una tetera con una infusión de valeriana -¡demonios, yo no he pedido una tila!

-No conscientemente, pero desde luego te hace falta, por algo ha aparecido…

-A ver, ponme un ejemplo sobre una prueba más estrafalaria que esta –Ron rodó los ojos hacia el techo y se mordió el labio.

-Um… Greg Stanler y Susan Bones, Susan tuvo que cantar tres noches seguidas imitando la voz de una banshee y Greg tuvo que soportarla las tres noches, se encerraron en el invernadero 4 y lo insonorizaron ¡corrieron el riesgo de ser expulsados del colegio si Filch les pillaba! –Harry hizo una mueca con los brazos cruzados.

-No me parece peor que esto, además¡no entiendo que tengo que ver yo! –Ron suspiró, cogió la taza de té y se sirvió, bebiendoselo de un sorbo.

-Lo pone claramente: _superar la prueba para la pareja es confirmación de su afinidad, el complice o verdugo de la misma será afortunado de recibir su emparejamiento, y habrá cumplido así mismo su propia prueba con su futura pareja ¡un sacrificio ya cometido por amor antes de conocer al amor en cuestión! _–leyó con enfasis el Weasley –vamos, lo que quiere decir es que tu estas demostrando lo bueeeno que eres y por eso no tendrás que someterte a ninguna prueba cuando Lorlea te una a tu pareja afín, y de hecho, recibirás tu carta tras la prueba.

-Esto es… es… ¡es increíble¡Tienes la cabeza llena de cursiladas¡Podía esperarlo de todos, pero no de ti…! –la indignación de Harry crecía exponencialmente.

-Harry, por favor, Hermione ha recibido la misma carta, y estará esperando que la demuestre que soy capaz de hacerlo por ella…

-Sinceramente¿estas seguro de que a Hermione le hará falta que hagas… que hagamos, esa tonteria?

-Estoy totalmente seguro de que Hermione NECESITA que lo hagamos

* * *

-¡No me hace ninguna falta que Ron haga esa tonteria, por dios! –exclamaba Hermione a los cuatro vientos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, eran más de las nueve y su pelirroja pareja no aparecía. 

-Yo pienso que va a ser tremendamente divertido –decía Ginny mientras releía la carta de Corazón de Bruja que le había sido remitida a Hermione por Lorlea.

-¡Ginny, por favor …¡Arg!

-Estoy deseando ver hasta que punto mi hermano es imbecil y Harry un buenazo.

-Harry puede ser buena persona, pero no es un martir, y Ron… ¡Aaah… Ron!

-Va a ser genial… Miralo por el lado bueno¡te estara demostrando lo que te quiere!

-Hará el ridículo

-¡Lo hará por ti!

-Tengo que encontrarle antes de mañana a la hora del desayuno, antes de que la vida de Ron y Harry se convierta en un infierno por una maldita carta… ¡Y yo que pensaba que la carta era para Harry!

-Bueno, una de las cartas obviamente era para él.

-Oh Ginny… de verdad que no necesito que Ron haga algo así… -Hermione alcanzó desesperada el cuadro de la dama gorda, dispuesta a esperar hasta la hora que fuera necesario a su mejor amigo y a su novio en la sala común.

Ginny y ella se sentaron en el sillón, pasaban las horas y los párpados les pesaban a ambas, Hermione se quedó profundamente dormida cerca de las cuatro de la mañana con Crosksan en sus rodillas, Ginny se había hecho un ovillo al lado de Hermione y también había sucumbido al sueño, a pesar de que creía pertinente hablar con Harry sobre la carta que había recibido y la prueba a la que había de someterse para que le fuera asignada su pareja afín; Harry había realizado muchos cambios positivos respecto de su actitud pesimista, ahora parecía más abierto, más alocado, menos tímido¿pero realmente merecía la pena someterse a una prueba solo por ser emparejado¿Quería Harry salir con una chica¿Con que chica quería salir Harry?

Cuando Ron y Harry llegaron a la sala común tras cabilar y llegar a un acuerdo mutuo de lo que harían a la mañana siguiente en el Gran Salón, se sorprendieron enormemente al encontrar a Hermione y Ginny dormidas en el sofá.

-¿Qué hace aquí mi hermana y Hermione? –Ron se acercó a Hermione y la acarició la cara y después cogió a su hermana en brazos. –tendré que subir a las dos a los dormitorios, a ver como me las apaño para que esas malditas escaleras no se conviertan en una rampa. –Harry miró a Ron y a sus brazos, Ginny se había acurrucado y derrepende el parecido que guardaban su mejor amigo y ella le hizo sentir confuso, poco después las mejillas sonrosadas de la pelirroja y su respiracion acompasada le alelaron y se dirigió a su amigo extendiendo los brazos.

-Yo subo a tu hermana, tu coge a Hermione –Ron le miró un tanto extrañado, pero no dijo palabra y obedeció –tienes que decir _"alternate vía"_ y aparecerán unas escaleras flotantes sobre la rampa, solo dura cinco minutos y no se puede volver a hacer el hechizo hasta 20 minutos después, así que aprobechalo bien- Ron frunció el ceño, claramente quería preguntarle a Harry algo acerca de él y su hermana, pero Harry se apresuró a coger a la pelirroja y señalarle a Hermione -¡rápido o se despertará!

Mientras Ron subía las escaleras y se tomaba su tiempo acostando a Hermione, Harry se sentó en el sofá con Ginny en su regazo; evitó por unos minutos mirarla y se limitó a relajarse sin darse cuenta de que a su apacible tranquilidad estaba contribuyendo la suavidad del pelo de la griffindor estre sus dedos, de hecho, acariciarla era realmente apacigüante, y era muy cierto que un día le daría un sopló al corazón del estrés. Poco a poco Harry Potter fue envuelto por la somnolencia, y solo una violenta cabezada hacia su hombro le hizo tomar conciencia de donde estaba y porque, así mismo, aquel desliz ante el sueño supuso que, irremediablemente, sus ojos se encontraran con la joven que dormitaba sobre su pecho.

-um… -para su sorpresa ella parecía cómoda y reacia a dormir en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el ángulo formado entre sus brazos, y para su sorpresa tambien, él era inmensamente feliz por aquel insignificante hecho. El joven Harry no podía verse la cara ensimismada, el gesto anodino que tornaba a mostrar ante la simple visión de aquel pequeño torbellino que se había convertido en una brisa pausada y dulce entre sus brazos. Era bonita, si, lo era, y aunque solo por aquel raudal de belleza contenida en su sueño, merecía la pena someterse a aquella hilarante prueba, habían cientos de razones más por las cuales Harry quería recibir su carta, abrir el sobre y leer el nombre enfloriturado de:

-Ginny Weasley… ¿querrías dejar de ser mi terapeuta y ser mi…?

-¡Ya esta! Si, sí, lo se, veinticinco minutos… ¡pero es que… bueno…¡Es tan extraño verla tranquila y callada tanto tiempo seguido! –Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo, su boca había estado muy cerca de los labios sellados de Ginny, y por un momento deseó ignorar a su amigo y besarla suavemente, pero por otra parte se encontraba contrariado… ¡el día siguiente haría el mayor ridículo de su vida! Y todo por hacerle un favor a sus dos mejores amigos, y por una tonta esperanza, la de recibir por fin su carta de Lorlea. –Bien, súbela, pero ten cuidado, he escuchado murmullos, puede que alguna griffindor siga despierta. –Harry asintió dejando escapar un hondo suspiro.

-Vete a dormir, y recapacita sobre lo de mañana, todavía no me puedo creer que quieras hacerlo.

-No Harry…- dijo Ron tomando el camino hacia el cuarto –soy yo quien todavía no puede creer que lo vayas a hacer tú.

* * *

El sol todavía no asomaba por el horizonte, pero sin embargo el cielo tomaba un tono cada vez más claro, un color violaceo luminoso que arropaba a una luna enorme, ocre, como envejicida, en la cual se podía distinguir claramente los lagos lunares, como si fueran hendiduras en una desgastada herradura. Harry tenía su mejilla pálida apoyada en la mano y formaba con el dedo letras sobre el vaho frío de la ventana. 

-_¿Ginny… lo has hecho adrede…? _–a continuación las borraba enfadado, y se reprendía a sí mismo por volver a caer en algo tan tonto llamado amor. –_Ginny- _empezó a escribir sobre el cristal de nuevo-_ necesito… -_se mordió el labio y titubeó con la yema del dedo helada –_necesito que tu…_

-¿Qué necesitas, Harry?- Harry dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta, había estado recostado sobre su sillón favorito junto a uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala común de los Griffindor.

-Yo… yo no…

-Creo que esto es tuyo- Ginny se inclinó sobre Harry, le cogió las manos envolviendolas en su cálido tacto, y después las retiró –se coló en mi habitación, iba a despertarnos a todas. –el mago bajó la mira hacia sus manos y vió allí a un pequeño poyuelo. –todavía no tiene nombre, creo que eso es injusto. ¿Te parece bien si le llamamos Mit?

-¿Mit¿por qué?

-No lo se, es solo que… me parece que tiene cara de Mit –Harry se rindió a entender la lógica que Ginny podía seguir para poner nombre a sus mascotas y sonrió.

-Muy bien…- murmuró, acto seguido se sorprendió enormemente al contemplar como Ginny tomaba asiento sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?

-¿Um?

-Lo de mañana

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el muchacho prendido por la mirada gatuna de la pelirroja, y el suave roce de su pijama de pana oscuro.

-Tengo mis contactos. ¿Lo vas a hacer?- Harry miró hacia la ventana de nuevo, y asintió. -¡Madre mía!

-Eso digo yo…

-Harry, lo vas a hacer solamente por una estúpida carta. –en ese momento Harry se sintió gravemente ofendido, y trato de levantarse, por lo que Ginny se aparto de sus rodillas, observando estupefacta como Harry dejaba al polluelo sobre su regazo y lanzaba una mirada iracunda a la chimenea apagada.

-No es por la estúpida carta –farfulló

-¿Entonces? –Harry la miró, sus ojos brillaban como intentando expresar, con ansioso deseo de ser entendido, algo. -¿qué es?

-Dejalo, no lo entenderías. Tú… tu eres diferente, ya sabes… vas… revoloteando por todos sitios alegremente, no te importa no haber recibido ninguna carta.

-No quiero ninguna carta, no las necesito. –Harry sintió su esperanza precipitarse hacia la nada.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Lo digo de verdad

-Pero¿Qué harías si recibieras una?

-No lo se, leerla supongo, y si el chico en cuestión me gustara, pues… sería la excusa perfecta para acercarme a él. –Harry sonrió

-¿De veras?

-Bueno… sí… ¿qué te pasa? Oh no… no me digas que… ¿así que tu esperas recibir una carta por hacer tu papel de verdugo en la prueba de Ron… y así.., si el nombre de la chica es aceptable, utilizar la carta como coartada?

-Exacto- dijo Harry sin miramientos, presa de un súbito optimismo.

-Pero tu decias que eran tonterias.

-Lo mantengo, Ginny, pero tu lo has dicho, sería la excusa perfecta.

-Pero Harry…

-Ginny, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, ahora lo veo desde otra perspectiva ¡ya no necesito terapia!

-Harry yo…

-Buenas noches Ginny, quizás mañana sea un gran día. –Harry se perdió alegremente escaleras arriba, Ginny se desplomó sobre el sillón ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

-…yo si la necesito…

* * *

Ron temblaba de pies a cabeza en el cuarto masculino, sabía que la poca dignidad e imagen que infundía en la escuela caería por una empinada cuesta, rodando y aplastando su ínfimo ego. 

-¡Soy imbécil¿Cómo voy a hacer algo así¡Por dios Harry… eres… somos!

-Si, si… ¿Qué te pasa? Ayer estabas muy seguro de todo esto.

-¡No es así¡No estaba seguro¿Por qué demonios crees que no quería darte la carta, que no quería que llegara a tus manos?

-Pues es obvio.

-No me resulta nada agradable… ¡no me lo puedo creer, voy a hacerlo, por Hermione! –Harry se acabó de poner los calcetines con gesto displiciente.

-Pues a mi me va a gustar- Ron se puso de color verde y clavó sus pupilas empequeñezidas en su amigo -¡no es cierto! Solo bromeaba, vamos Ron…

-No lo entiendo, ahora eres tu el que parece muy conforme.

-Quizas, si te confieso algo lo entiendas…- Harry se acercó a Ron y susurró

-Espero que el nombre de alguien aparezca en mi carta, y solo por eso voy a hacer esta locura. –Ron dejó escapar un resoplido.

-Dime quien es. –Harry sonrió

-Ni lo sueñes, esto no lo sabrás hasta que no llegue el momento. Muy bien¿preparado Ron?

-No

-Perfecto, alla vamos.

* * *

El Gran Comedor era presa de una gran inquietud por parte de los alumnos, todos sabían que allí iba a pasar algo grande, puesto que Lorlea revoloteaba lanzando confetis y otras cursiladas varias, pero no tenian ni idea de el calibre de aquella prueba. 

Hermione se mordía las uñas con el rostro pálido mientras Ginny se limitaba a ignorar el bullicio de su alrededor. Entonces el súbito silencio y la llegada de Harry y Ron hicieron que todo el vello de su cuerpo se herizara, no podía ser cierto, lo iba a hacer.

-Ejem, ejem- masculló Ron subiendose a una mesa dispuesta en medio de toda la jauría –la prueba a llegado a mis manos –dijo con voz de barítono y el color verde incrementado en su piel. -¿Harry?

-Si, si… y a las mías tambien.

-Como es debido hacer, procederemos a leer la carta que hemos recibido: Hermione, novia del implicado; Harry, verdugo del implicado; y yo, el implicado directo. Ya sabeis lo que esto demuestra… así que… Harry, por favor… -Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, resopló, y se dispuso a leer la carta fijando el resplandor verde de su mirada en Ginny.

-_Todo sea porque tu nombre este escrito en ella…- _se dijo a sí mismo. Leyó con la voz temblorosa, delante de todo el mundo y…

-Oh dios mío –escuchó murmurar a Ron

-Puaj –corroboró Harry. Una exclamación muda recorrió el salón, incluído en la mesa de los profesores.

Ron y Harry de pie sobre una mesa envejecida apretaron los puños, cerraron los ojos, y fruncieron los labios. En la carta que Harry había recibido, que Ron había recibido, y que Hermione tambien, ponía una sola cosa: _La prueba consiste en besar a tu mejor amigo. _Lo que sencillamente, quería decir, que el nombre del pergamino era: Ron Weasley, pero esa no era la verdadera carta, no la correspondiente para Harry.

Mientras Harry podía escuchar la nada sumido en el horror de lo que estaba haciendo, algo que obviamente no podía llamarse beso sino más bien: _choce inconsistente de corta duración _imaginaba a Lorlea volar hacia el con su plumaje brillante y colosal, descender suavemente, dejar caer el ansiado sobre en sus manos y… y después sacaría una escopeta de perdigones y todos cenarían lechuza entrometida en escabeche.

Pero sobretodo… el leería el nombre, el nombre de su pareja, la excusa perfecta…

-¡Oh, por favor chicos, ya esta bien! –alguien le propinó una colleja considerable en la nuca y su cabeza chocó con la de Ron.

-¡Que demonios estais haciendo! Desde luego lo último que me esperaba de vosotros era que fueseis un par de play boys, pero con tal de llamar la atención… –Severus Snape agarraba de las orejas a los dos muchachos, y los bajo de un tirón seco de la mesa.

-¡Auch!

-150 puntos menos para Griffindor- exclamaba malhumorada Mcgonagall, siendo aderezados sus gruñidos por la risilla de Dumbledore –¡y el castigo lo dejo a elección de Severus¡Pero serán granujas¿En que estabais pensando?- en ese momento Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, la respuesta era sencilla, estaban pensando en ellas.

_…continuará_

_N/A No pensaba continuar tan prontito, pero aqui lo teneis, y espero que os haya gustado. Estoy respondiendoos los reviews al mail, si no ha llegado el tuyo no te preocupes que no tardara, un abrazo. _


	6. Capitulo 6

_**N/A** Advierto que el cap ha sido escrito en dos días y no he podido corregir los acentos, espero que no seais muy maniaticos en este aspecto, todos los reviews han sido contestado a los correos, sino te ha llegado el tuyo avisame. Besos. _

**Capitulo 6 **"Que huyan los frikis de la prensa del corazón"

-¡Has demostrado ser poco inteligente¡150 puntos, Ron! –Hermione, malhumorada, se dirigía la primera clase de la mañana con la mochila cargada de libros provocando que se inclinara irremediablemente hacia delante.

-Hermione, deja que te ayude ¿por qué te has cargado tanto hoy? –el pelirrojo trataba de ser lo más amable y considerado que podía con su pareja, pero Hermione era totalmente reacia a todas sus muestras de afecto. –oh, por favor, lo hice por ti.

-Mira Ron –gruñó la bruja parandose en mitad de la lóbrega mazmorra que conducía a la clase de pociones. –esto ha pasado de castaño oscuro, esta tontería de la lechuza esta comenzando a cansarme, en realidad… -los ojos de Hermione parecieron entristecerse, Harry y Ginny, que habian seguido en silencio sepulcral a la pareja, intercambiaron miradas de gravedad –en realidad yo esperaba que si algún día fuera a haber algo entre nosotros… no fuera porque una estúpida revista nos uniera a través de un corresponsal con plumas. –Ron balbuceó, pero de su garganta no salió ninguna palabra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó con la voz tomada en medio del pasillo, Hermione miró a Harry y a Ginny.

-Creo que es mejor que lo hablemos a solas. –de repente la cara de Ron enrojeció, apretó los puños y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la joven.

-Vas a dejarme ¡Vas a dejarme! –exclamó con gravedad, Hermione se llevo un dedo a los labios y chistó una y otra vez compulsivamente –¡oh, no me lo puedo creer! –el joven Weasley se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miro a su mejor amigo como si le pidiera auxilio.

-Hermione… -musitó Harry -…no lo hagas.

-Lo siento Harry, pero esto… esto es personal. –Ron salio corriendo en dirección opuesta a las mazmorras y Hermione, con los ojos brillando intensamente le dio la espalda, Ginny miró hacia donde su hermano acababa de perderse, y se dirigió con paso firme a la bruja.

-¡No le hagas esto! –la recriminó -¡no puedes hacerle esto a Ron, él…! –pero Ginny parecía más afectada de lo normal, de hecho, Harry se sorprendió al ver que Ginny se mordía el labio inferior muy nerviosa –No puedo creerlo… ¿le has dejado?

-Llego tarde a pociones, y tu tienes clase de astronomía.

-¡Me importa una mierda¡Jamás pensé que fueras a hacerle eso a mi hermano! –Ginny, temblando de ira se fue en busqueda del Weasley, Harry dudó entre seguir a Hermione o a la pelirroja, finalmente la balanza se inclinó por su mejor amigo y la chica que le gustaba, aunque tardó tanto que ambos estaban enormemente lejos de su posición.

-Esto es un jaleo –gruñó Harry –esto es un tremendo jaleo…

* * *

Al joven Potter le parecía un hecho casi sobrenatural que los dos hermanos hubieran llegado tan pronto a donde quiera que se dirigiesen ¿qué poderes sobrehumanos les daba la rabia a los Weasley? Además, Harry no podía encontrarlos por ningún lugar y empezaba a impacientarse, se había saltado a la torera una clase, y sino daba con ellos rápido se saltaría otra, y para colmo llevaba un hambriento polluelo de lechuza graznando en el bolsillo. 

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó parado frente a la _sala de los utensilios, _un lugar donde solo habian trastos viejos y sin interés. -¡cállate de una vez! –sacó al plumífero cuidadosamente y lo observó resignado, no podía ser cruel con aquel pequeño, en primer lugar porque el no tenía la culpa de que Harry hubiera sido tan bobo como para creer que el mundo se volvería de color de rosa tras besar a su mejor amigo, y en segundo lugar porque era su deber cuidarle y Harry solía sentir casi de manera innata cierta sensibilidad hacia los animales, desde una serpiente de tres metros de longitud del zoo de Surrey, hasta aquel mochuelo –bien, tranquilo… -musitó, acercandose a la _sala de los utensilios _y entrando en ella –te voy a dar de comer…

Harry se sentó sobre la apolillada alfombra del cuarto y rebuscó en el bolsillo un mendrugo de pan que tenía como suministro del polluelo, trató de convocar agua con la varita, pero en vista de que solo causaba una emanación torrencial, acabó humedeciendo el asqueroso pan duro entre los labios.

-que maravilla… masticando pan duro, en una sala mugrienta, con un pollo que empieza a quedarse calvo –Harry se fijó en que a Mit se le caía el sedoso plumon y le empezaba a salir como unos extraños tallos, algo así como el atisbo del plumaje, estaba realmente feo.

El mago se recostó hacia atrás en la alfombra cuando el pollo empezó a adormecerse, y dejó que este se durmiera sobre su abdomen, aunque poco a poco la bola de plumas se movio a trompicones hasta situarse bajo su mentón. Harry, permisivo, dejo que se acomodara y fijó su vista al techo ¿Cómo iba a encontrarle Lorlea allí, para darle por fin su correspondencia? El mago comenzaba a inquietarse, el plan no había salido bien con Ron, y temía que con el tampoco lo hiciera. De repente comenzó a escuchar una voz lejana…

-Lo arreglaremos, Ron… no te pongas así…

-snif

-Oh… cielos… la última vez que te ví con un disgusto parecido fue porque mamá hizo trapos tu pijama de los Chudley…

-Ese… hip… pijama… hip… estaba firm… hip… firmado… snif

-Claro, lo… lo comprendo Ronnie, pero tranquilizate. –Harry se irguió en la alfombra, había alguien en la sala contigua¿eran Ginny y Ron, de verdad?

-Ginny… hay alguien detrás de todo esto –escuchó Harry decir al pelirrojo, su voz carecía de nitidez, estaba acongojado y era dificil escucharle aun teniendo la oreja bien pegada al muro –hay alguien en el colegio, alguien de corazón de bruja. Algunos de esos frikis suscritos que hace el trabajo sucio.

-¿Insinuas que quién hace las parejas y las pruebas esta aquí? –Ron hipó, por unos instantes no se escuchó nada.

-Esta aquí, riendose de todos, riendose también de mí, en algún lugar.

-Eso es una tontería Ron, una soberana idiotez.

-Lo voy a encontrar, me vengare de todo esto –se escuchó un fuerte sonido nasal.

-Bueno… ¿por qué no te pasas por las cocinas y le pides a los elfos que te hagan algo? –la voz de Ginny parecía más conciliadora y comprensiva que nunca, y Harry sintió cierta envidia de aquella unión fraternal. Se escucharon pasos, el sonido de un murmullo, y la puerta cerrarse, Harry corrió a la salida de la sala y asomo la nariz entre abriendo la puerta, vió a Ginny ponerse de puntillas y abrazar a Ron, vió a Ron como un niño dejarse abrazar y luego quitarle plomo al asunto con un diplomático carraspeo.

-Luego nos vemos, enana. –gruñó Ron alejandose

-Por desgracia, pecoso iluso… -contestó la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa -¡Y haz el favor de no asesinar a nadie porque creas que es el presuuuunto aliado de Corazón de Bruja! –Ron se dio la vuelta y la hizo un gesto burlón.

-Que sabrás tú –cuando Ron desapareció escaleras arriba Ginny giró y se dio de bruces con Harry.

-Oh… Ha-Harry

-Gi-Ginny. –bromeó el moreno -¿Qué hacias por aquí? –Ginny lo miró de soslayo y pasó junto a él a paso ligero.

-Venga ya, estoy segura de que lo has escuchado todo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Harry alcanzando los pasos de ella

-¡Porque eres como un libro abierto! Se puede leer en tu cara –la pequeña de los Weasley rió como si aquello fuera lo más agradable del mundo.

-Oh… vaya… -Harry se plantó delante de ella y la cogió de los hombros -¿y qué lees ahora, eh? –dijo con cara de tonto.

-Leo: _quiero mi carta._

-¿Sólo eso? –Ginny puso los ojos en blanco

-Sí, creo que sí… -intentó esquivar los ojos verdes del joven y se miró los cordones de los zapatos, Harry se inclinó para atrapar su mirada, y se las apañó para poder robarla un breve beso. -¿Por qué haces eso? –increpó la joven, ligeramente enfadada –no te entiendo, dijiste que no necesitabas…

-Quería que me miraras, sencillamente… -Harry sonrió.

-Pues bien, lo has conseguido. ¿Me dejas pasar? –el mago no contestó, se limitó a clavar su intensa mirada en ella, con el ceño fruncido… pensando… ¿Cuándo llegaría su carta¿Cuándo leería el nombre de aquella pecosa joven?

-Si recibieras una ¿Qué crees que pondría en ella? –Harry no soltaba los hombros de Ginny, la hablaba tan cerca, que Ginny solo podía ver sus ojos grandes tras las gafas, y sentir cada palabra revolotear en el aire y rozarla los labios.

-¿Qué? Ah… te refieres… pues… no lo se, no tengo ni las más remota idea –Harry se acercó más, algo que Ginny había creído que era imposible hacer sin acabar tocandose con la nariz¿por qué la torturaba?

-¿Quién te gustaría que fuera él¿Qué nombre te gustaría leer? –Harry la apretó más los hombros, una de sus manos la tocó el cuello.

-Yo… -susurró la joven rozando la mejilla con el dorso de la mano de Harry, se estaba dejando llevar y eso la crispaba –basta, Harry… dejalo… -el joven acercó sus labios a ella y la dio un beso que la pilló totalmente desprevenida, la besó justo en la punta de la nariz. -¿Por qué…?

-No es necesario que los digas, da igual.

-¿Te da igual? –preguntó ella decepcionada

-Um

-Harry¿Qué nombre esperas tú?

-Todo a su debido momento –sonrió Harry, dejó caer sus manos que se deslizaron desde los hombros de la muchacha hasta las yemas de sus dedos, que sostuvo brevemente y después soltó.

-Ahora¿somos amigos? –preguntó Ginny con aprensión

-Lo fuimos desde el principio ¿no? –dijo Harry alejandose, ya había roto totalmente el contacto con ella, pero su mirada todavía la envolvía. ¿Qué era lo que hacia que Harry estuviera tan divertido y optimista?

-Claro…

-Voy a buscar a Ron a las cocinas, y espero encontrarme a Lorlea por el camino… -Ginny asintió en la distancia –por cierto, si no hace bien su trabajo me aliaré con Ron para encontrar al responsable en Hogwarts de todo esto.

-¡No hay ningún responsable en Hogwarts!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Oye¿Quién diablos te crees para ir a las cocinas sin contar conmigo? –Harry rió

-Estas haciendo pellas, eres una Griffindor demasiado rebelde –rió Harry cogiendo la mano de Ginny.

-¿Sabes que, Harry? –dijo Ginny trotando escaleras arriba hacia las cocinas con el joven mago.

-¿Um?

-Espero que en tu carta se encuentre el nombre que esperas, porque me encanta verte así de feliz –Harry sonrió, pronto se encontraron frente al cuadro que daba paso a las cocinas, aquel que tenía una pera dibujada a la que se debía hacer cosquillas para pasar.

-Gracias, Ginny.

* * *

-Ahí esta –escuchó Harry a su mejor amigo la lluviosa mañana del sábado, el pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre su cama con una bata y unas zapatillas desgastadas, dio un gran estornudo –espero que tengas un mejor resultado que yo. –Harry entreabrió los ojos y vio a los pies de su cama un ave parda de gran envergadura con un sobre en el pico, el mago sintió que el estomago le daba un espasmo. 

-Oh… madre mía –dijo cogiendo la correspondencia -¿es… para mí? –dio la vuelta al sobre, su nombre estaba escrito en escarlata.

-Voy a darme una ducha helada, tengo la esperanza de coger una neumonía y que Hermione se sienta culpable toda su vida de que tenga los pulmones como esponjas.

-Ron, se la pasará, ya se ha enfadado más veces con nosotros… -musitó el mago totalmente convencido, girando entre sus dedos el sobre.

-¿Qué pasa¿Ves a través de las cosas o algo así? –dijo Ron molesto

-¿Em¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Cualquiera lo diría al ver que no abres el maldito sobre!

-Ah… es por eso… Es que me da un poco de miedo –confesó el mago

-Oh sí, desde luego que es uno de los sobres más amenazantes que he visto en mi vida, ten cuidado de que no te muerda… -Harry miro con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amigo, pero entendía su amargamiento y no dijo nada. –en fin… ya me contarás… -Ron se dirigió hacia al baño.

-Para eso es necesario que no mueras de hipotermia, Ron –sonrió el mago

-Bah, callate… tengo pesadillas con tus labios… -gruñó el Weasley

-Muy bien, Harry… -se dijo a sí mismo -¿Qué probabilidades tienes de que el nombre de Ginny se encuentre en el interior?

* * *

-Pues ciertamente la probabilidad es de una entre cientocuarenta –argulló Hermione tras darle un elegante bocada a su empanada de atún de la merienda, era un sábado soleado y ella y Harry pasaban el día en Hogsmeade mientras los hermanos Weasley (gemelos incluídos) renegaban de la bruja por haber dejado, supuestamente, a Ron. 

-¿Sabes el número exacto de chicas que hay en la escuela? –Hermione dejó escapar una elocuente sonrisita.

-Ese solo es el número de chicas de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso. Soy prefecta y bueno, necesitaba saber cuantos Griffindors tenía a mi cargo, calcular el resto fue mera curiosidad.

-Ah… claro…

-De todas formas, si hubieras leído historia de Hogwarts, sabrías que la escuela tiene capacidad para…

-¿Dónde crees que estarán Ginny y el resto? –Hermione lo miró ofuscada ante la interrupción.

-No lo se, supongo que haciendo alguna pifia en la casa de los gritos o llenandose los bolsillos en _Bertie Botts _–Harry les profirió envidia secretamente, se había quedado con Hermione para que no estuviera sola, y aunque Hermione era una excelenta amiga, no era ni la mitad de divertida que los Weasley, de hecho, Hermione no era divertida.

-…ah…

-¡No se como pueden desaprovechar así el tiempo!

-Ni idea…

-Bueno, Harry… ¿por qué no abres ya el sobre?

-Tengo tiempo¿no?

-Si, claro. Puedes esperar a tener un pie en la tumba para abrirlo –Harry frunció el ceño.

-Tengo un pie en la tumba desde que nací, así que no creo que eso importe mucho… -Hermione abrió los ojos con gravedad

-¡No quería decir eso, Harry! –el mago resopló, en realidad eso le importaba poco, lo tenía más que asumido.

-Es igual…

-Harry¿necesitas hablar de algo? Te has pasado estos días muy… activo… y ahora de repente, te desmoronas. ¿Qué te ocurre¿A qué tienes miedo¿Tanto te gusta esa chica? –Harry miró apenado a Hermione.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que no tienes la necesidad de hablar para ser entendida? –Hermione dejó caer su mirada hacia otro lugar, casi con melancolía.

-Alguna vez, en estos últimos días…

-No es algo habitual¿sabes? Cuando encuentras algo así… no puedes… no debes…

-No debes dejarlo pasar –Harry la miró, ella tambien lo miró a él.

-Por supuesto, da igual lo que sea lo que te haya unido con esa persona, una carta, una lechuza, una abdución extraterrestre… -Hermione rió. –el caso, es que… lo sientes, esta ahí y… no tienes que preguntar porqué ni de qué manera.

-Oh Harry… tienes tanta razón… -Harry giró el sobre entre sus dedos.

-Realmente, ni siquiera necesitaríamos una excusa… por el mero hecho de sentirse así… habría que dar el paso. –Hermione lo miró pensativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hermione, te gusta Ron¿verdad? –la bruja asintió

-Me gusta mucho Ron

-¿Y por qué demonios estas aquí conmigo¡Vete con él¿Qué te importa si le gusta comer ranas de chocolate mientras tu te lees un libro de setencientas páginas, Hermione? Joder¿Qué más te da todo ese rollo de Corazón de Bruja?

-Yo…

-Deja ya de una vez de analizarlo todo, buscale Hermione, porque te has pasado las ultimas horas suspirando a una nube en el cielo, a un trozo de musgo y hasta a un pedazo de madera podrida de un cartel, y ¿pensando en quien? –Harry parecía enfurecido, Hermione se levantó a trompicones.

-De-de acuerdo… pero¿Qué vas a hacer tu? Deberias seguir tu propio ejemplo.

-Me voy a autosermonear, y despues decido… -Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Si tu no te mueves yo tam-tampo-co- tartamudeó, Harry lanzó una dura mirada -¡muy bien, de acuerdo!

-Nos vemos… -gruñó con malos humos, y Hermione desapareció como si huyera de un incendio. Harry situó la carta frente a sí y apoyó el menton sobre el dorso de las manos extendidas en la mesa. –muy bien… ya puedes esconderte friki de las revistas rosas, porque sino esta aquí su nombre, es que tu test de afinidad no vale una mierda.

_continuará…_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 **_Harry decide salir con la chica de la carta_

-Harry, Harry… eh… -Harry Potter tenía la frente apoyada en el dorso de su mano, sentado en un bar perdido de Hogsmeade, junto con Ginny Weasley, la cual le agitaba suavemente del hombro. –oye… no será tan malo¿no? –el mago clavó su mirada esmeralda, centelleante, en ella y, para su sorpresa, ella le acarició la mejilla mientras le sonreía muy suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible.

-Ginny…

El bar era un lugar tan normal y corriente que a Harry le resultaba extraño. Habían algunas mesitas redondas esparcidas en un lado, relativamente cerca de la barra, donde un hombre mayor leía el periodico tranquilamente. Todo lo demás estaba desierto, salvo por aquellos dos magos, en silencio bajo la luz de la tarde resplandeciente que entraba por los cristales.

-Oh, mira… tiene sus primeras plumitas¿qué te parece? –Ginny dejó de acariciar a Harry y dejó sobre la mesa a Mit, uno de los mochuelos de Lorlea y Hedwing, Harry resopló y esta vez apoyo el mentón sobre la mesa, observando muy de cerca los enormes y negros ojos del mochuelo que le devolvian la mirada.

-Esta creciendo –murmuró Harry, por decir algo, y volvió a suspirar.

-Has tardado tres semanas en abrir el sobre, ahora lo has hecho y, francamente, esperaba un peor resultado. ¿Qué te ocurre? –el mago la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto volvió a distraer su atención en el horizonte, no quería pagar su frustración con ella, ni siquiera a través de su mirada, pero¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta? –umm… um-um… -Ginny empezó a canturrear desconcertando y asqueando Harry.

-no se que esperaba, supongo que soy un idiota.

-Ah, claro, Harry. Todos somos tan idiotas, siempre esperando algo… -Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, no quiero decir nada. –Harry suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz, en ese momento Ginny se inclinó hacia él, por un segundo creyó que iba a besarle a decirle: _"venga, necesitas divertirte un poco" _y entonces le haría de rabiar tirandole de un carrillo para luego sonreir picaramente y dejarle sin aire acariciando sus labios con ternura y con pasión. Pero no lo hizo. Cogió al mochuelo y lo acunó en su brazo. –salgamos de aquí Harry, que nos dé el aire. –Ginny se levanto, al andar su blusa rozaba el baquero por debajo de la cintura, y su pelo rojizo brillaba y la acariciaba los omoplatos, por unos instantes el mago no se movió, porque no creyó necesario hacer nada más que mirarla. Pero ella se dio la vuelta y le guiñó un ojo. –pero¿qué te pasa?

Despues de un rato Harry y Ginny caminaban por el sendero que bordeaba el pueblo y los conducía a un bosquezuelo, Harry miraba la mano derecha de Ginny oscilar en el aire, mientras ella continuaba tarareando por lo bajo.

-Qué… qué es lo que cantas –inquirió el mago, aparentemente distraído, y entonces acarició la mano de la pelirroja y la cogió. Ginny fingió no darle importancia y le devolvio el gesto.

-_"A love that will never grow old…"_

-¿Una canción romántica? Quién lo diría… -Ginny pareció ofenderse, se dio bruscamente la vuelta, agarró a Harry fuertemente y dando varios pasos hacia delante hizo que Harry retrocediera hasta chocar contra un árbol. Por un momento Harry penso que Ginny era una esquizofrenica mental que había disimulado bien su estado durante todos aquellos años en Hogwarts.

-Señor Potter¿hace falta que le recuerde los versos sobre sus ojos y el color de los sapos en escabeche? –Harry, por alguna masoquista razón, intentó no reirse y seguir amargado, pero no lo consiguió. Ginny se había acercado mucho a él, y se sentía nervioso y alterado, besarla era una necesidad acuciante que le hacía sentir frenético, por ese motivo agarró bruscamente sus hombros y entonces invirtió la postura, Ginny se encontraba totalmente sorprendida por la reacción de Harry, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el muchacho la había flanqueado con una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, contra el árbol, tan pegada a el que notaba la superficie rugosa de la corteza clavarse en su espalda. Él la besó ferozmente sintiendo aquel sabor cálido.

-Perdón –musitó Harry acalorado, soltó a la muchacha y se pasó la mano varias veces por el pelo –yo… sé que no tenía… ningún derecho a… tu y yo… tu… -Ginny estaba ruborizada, el revuelo había hecho que su pelo se desordenara y ahora lo colocaba con las manos, aunque jamás le dio demasiada importancia a detalles como aquel, estaba nerviosa, algo estaba pasando, no era nuevo, pero la daba miedo, ya sabía lo que era amar al distante _niño-que-vivió _aunque no sabía que era que él pudiera corresponderla.

Así que Ginny no pensó en la carta de Harry, ni en el nombre que había escrito en ella, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron en el cesped, sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Bajo su peso, Harry la rodeaba el cuello entre sus brazos y pasaba una y otra vez su mano por su mejilla hasta acariciarla tras la oreja y despues perder sus dedos en su pelo. Su respiración batallaba con la de ella, y no sabía de que manera perderse en su boca con mayor impetu, con mayor fuerza, era imposible. Tenía tantas ansias de besarla y de sentirla, que era dificil finalmente hacerlo, era un juego de imposibles, un beso que quería perpetuar pero que la impaciencia revolcaba una y otra vez en sus labios haciendole consciente de toda la suavidad existente en ellos.

-Ginny… -susurró él, desesperado. –esa carta… -musitó, entre beso y beso, entre suspiros. –_esa carta no me importa, sólo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo… no necesito algo tan tonto._

-Oh si, claro –dijo Ginny levantandose con revuelo, alisandose la blusa y mirando a su alrededor. –supongo que esto acabó, entonces. –Harry la miró tirado en la hierba, confuso ¿qué decía, es qué no lo había oído?

-¿Cómo? –Ginny se agachó y beso la frente del moreno.

-Suerte, Harry. Te mereces a alguien que pueda entenderte. –Ginny se perdió por el sendero, Harry se incorporó para después volver a dejarse caer.

-Me hubiera oído si hubiera hablado en alto, y no para mí mismo. –con un gruñido se dejó caer hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, y se insultó. –_necesito alguien que no me pida explicaciones, que no necesite que la hable para entenderme, encuentra a alguien así, busca a alguien así y te encontraras a ti, Ginny... _

Ginny había tenido que huir de Harry, andaba deprisa por el sendero, y ya podía ver alzarse la casa de los gritos a los lejos, pronto estaría en Hogwarts, riendo con Luna o recibiendo alguna propuesta de Dean Tomas para retomar su relación. No tardaría en encontrar uno de sus libros viejos de chistes y leer sus favoritos, para reir, y olvidar que Harry existía por unos dulces y amargos momentos, y dejar de tararear aquella canción…

_Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true  
Just lay back in my arms for one more night  
I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes  
Saying this one's the love of our lives._

Ginny se limpió los ojos húmedos ¡que rídicula era! Hacía mucho tiempo que aquello no pasaba, y no se iba a repetir, Harry solo era uno más, uno más… y él ya había recibido su carta, aquella chica sería perfecta para él.

Sin embargo, ahora se había quedado atrapada en su propio juego, porque a pesar de todo despues de tantos años aquel amor no era solo una estúpida reminiscencia.

_Cause I know a love that will never grow old  
And I know a love that will never grow old.

* * *

_

Harry llegó a Hogwarts entrada la noche, había estado paseando por los jardines bajo su capa invisible, rodando el sobre de Lorlea, cuyo contenido y manifiesto ya conocía, entre sus dedos, pensando que quizás aquella fuera una oportunidad que no debía de desperdeciar.

Sin embargo se sentía extraño, nunca se planteó, jamás, que nadie pudiera comprender sus necesidades, jamás recibió cariño sin sentir que le tenían lástima y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, las bases sobre las que asentaba todo su razonamiento emocional cambiaban. Él, que siempre pensó que sería el héroe melodramático para todos, había encontrado a alguien capaz de llamarlo idiota sin remordimientos, de besarlo como a cualquier otro chico, de andar junto a Harry, y no junto a Potter, el mago de la profecía.

_When you wake up the world may have changed  
But trust in me, I'll never falter or fail  
Just the smile in your eyes, it can light up the night,  
And your laughter's like wind in my sails.

* * *

_

Cuando Ginny se metió entre las mantas de su cama, se sintió culpable por haber dejado a Harry tirado en Hogsmeade, no podía dormir y además escuchaba un extraño ruido de aleteo cerca del alfeifar de su ventana.

Cuando se levantó se llevó una doble sorpresa. Mit estaba levantando el vuelo sobre la mesilla de noche de Luna, lo hacía de una forma torpe y vaga, pero cogía agilidad poco a poco, Ginny rió y la pequeña lechuza voló hasta sus manos que formaban un cuenco.

-Oh… lo has conseguido… -la pequeña volvió a la mesilla y picoteó un tintero seco que allí había. -¿cómo¿quieres mandar tu primer correo? Eso es imposible. –Ginny se frotó los ojos y se acercó a la ventana, fue entonces cuando recibió su segunda sorpresa. -¡Harry…¡A estas horas! –había visto salir de la nada a un muchacho lánguido y cabizbajo, cuyo cabello oscuro se confundía con la espesura de la primaveral noche. Entonces la bruja cogió un pedazo de pergamino, escribió rapidamente y se lo ató a Mit a la pata, abriendo la ventana para que la agradable brisa rozara su cara, y para que Mit pudiera dirigirse a su destinatario. La vio alejarse con una sonrisa extraña e indefinida.

_Cause I know a love that will never grow old  
And I know a love that will never grow old.

* * *

_

-¡Esto! –gritó Ron poniendo su enorme manaza sobre la mesa de un golpe, y haciendo temblar cubiertos y vajilla -¡esto es el colmo de los colmos! –Harry echó un ojo al recorte de _Corazón de Bruja _que Ron había dejado sobre la mesa al volver a sentarse y meterse las manos en los bolsillos, totalmente renegado en un principio a comer, y después engullendo como un poseso.

_Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter icono del mundo homosexual de la magía_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley, más conocido como Ron por sus compañeros de Hogwarts, logró convencer a su mejor amigo el popular y deseado Harry Potter, para besarse en público en medio del comedor del colegio._

_El pelirrojo Weasley lo hizo bajo la excusa de hacer cumplir una prueba de pareja del famoso "juego" impulsado por nuestra editorial en escuelas juveniles de todo el mundo. Pero todos sabemos que uno de los objetos de estas pruebas es saber rechazar la misma, es decir, que hay pruebas tan descabelladas que precisamente miden la capacidad del individuo de rechazar y comunicar con su pareja dicha aventura inaceptable._

_No obstante, y como se puede apreciar en la foto adjunta, donde Weasley besa los labios de "el-niño-que-vivió" el joven no quiso captar el significado de la carta._

_Ahora, decenas de magos y brujas homosexuales del mundo mágico, esperan con ansias que su correspondencia y felicitaciones al valor y coraje del pelirrojo sean contestadas, aunque, también ha despertado el recelo en la comunidad heterosexual, convencida de que Harry es víctima de un conflicto personal de su mejor amigo. _

_En cualquiera de los casos, probablemente Ron no le deseé a nadie el mal de amores por el que él ha debido pasar, crecer al lado de tu amor platónico._

Harry dio un profundo resoplido, se frotó el puente de la nariz, apartó hacia un lado el recorte y mojó un bizcocho en el batido de chocolate que se disponía a desayunar. Ron lo miró sumamente indignado mientras Hermione (que, como Harry, ya había sufrido las calumnias de _Corazón de bruja_) ocultaba una risita tras _El Profeta._

-¿Y qué?

-Y qué- gruñó Harry -¿qué quieres que te diga? Es tan tonto y ridículo que no puedo ofenderme.

-Me han tomado el pelo –increpó el mago con la voz ronca y blandiendo un churro mojado en chocolate en el aire –y se van a arrepentir –el churro goteaba chocolate por toda la mesa –porque yo sé que quién se encarga de esto es un alumno, y voy a hacer que se coma a la lechuza cruda y desplumada.

-Ron, no seas desagradable –dijo Hermione dando vueltas a su café –y ¿quieres dejar de agitar el churro ese? –el pelirrojo gruñó y se comió el churro masticandolo como si fuera un chicle.

-Si… -musitó con un brillo malevolo en los ojos, casi de lunático, una risa maquiavelica se dibujo en su rostro -…yo gay… ja… ya veremos quien ríe el último… muaaja…ja… aajajaja… MUAAAJAJAJAJAAA ajsrg afss –Ron se atragantó en plena risa fantasmal y Hermione tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda, Harry giró la cabeza de lado a lado en una negación silenciosa. Su mejor amigo estaba como una cabra.

* * *

-Ey mari-Ron –dijo la voz de George Weasley en medio de uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban juntos caminando hacia los invernaderos para que Neville les enseñará un cultivo sobre el que los muchachos tenían que hacer un trabajo, Neville era especialmente bueno en herbología y ni siquiera Hermione podía superar la buena mano del muchacho en el mundo vegetal. 

-Eh hermanito, ten cuidado que se te ve la pluma –Fred adelantó a George y pronto los gemelos se encontraban a la altura del grupo, Ron no los miraba. -¿Cómo esta la víctima del obseso (homo)sexual –dijo dirgiendose a Harry esta vez, Harry no se rio e hizo un gesto a los gemelos que indicaba que Ron estaba realmente afectado por eso, los gemelos carraspearon.

-Venimos a ayudarte. –Dijo George poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, Ron les dedicó una desagradable mirada.

-Gracia, sé en que acera estoy, no hace falta que intenteis esclarecerme. –los hermanos alzaron los hombros.

-No hay duda de en que acera estas –dijo Fred guiñando un ojo a Hermione que sonrió ruborizada, dandole la mano a su pareja. –sólo queremos que encuentres a ese cerdo que ha mancillado el apellido Weasley –Fred alzó un puño en el aire cual Scarlet en _Lo que el viento se llevó._

-Sabemos donde tenía su centro de correspondencia lechucil –dijo George –por desgracia ese cabrón es inteligente, y de alguna manera supo que nos habiamos enterado, y ha cambiado de lugar, pero tenemos algunas cosas suyas con las cuales podemos seguirle la pista –los ojos de Ron brillaron. –Hoy una hora antes de que toque la campana ataremos cabos en la _sala de los utensilios_.

-¿Allí? –inquirió Ron con extrañeza, pues todo el mundo sabía que ese era un lugar inútil lleno de trastos viejos.

-Claro, ahí estaba su guarida antes de que le descubrieramos –Fred y George intercambiaron miradas –pero por supuesto que no sabemos quien es, el condenado sabe esconder su rostro.

* * *

-Es estúpido- dijo Ginny sentada en la moqueta de la sala común de Griffindor, estaba colocando en un orden totalmente intuitivo una serie de revistas sobre equipos de quiditch y sus fornidos jugadores, mientras tanto Harry se rascaba los ojos muerto de sueño y cansancio, a pesar de que a penas eran las siete y media de la tarde. –es sólo una moda, dentro de poco todo el mundo se cansará, mis hermanos no deberían perder el tiempo… -Hermione, que se encontraba hecha un ovillo acariciando a su gato y apoyada ligeramente en Harry, la miró con el ceño fruncido. 

-Ron esta humillado –dijo la bruja, y el mago asintió.

-Pues que se deshumille –contestó laconicamente la pelirroja.

-No lo comprendo, yo esperaba que fueras la primera en correr a vengarte de quien fuera el responsable –Ginny suspiró y se perdió escaleras arriba haciendo levitar las revistas frente a ella, y después volvió a bajar. –eres hija única Hermione, no pretendo que lo entiendas.

-Yo sé lo que es tener… algo parecido a un hermano –Hermione habló entre dientes y Harry se sintió feliz de saber que ella se refería a él.

-Entonces sabrás lo que es cuando se empeña en algo que no merece la pena –Hermione asintió.

-¿Por qué sabes que no merece la pena? –Ginny dio un resoplido.

-Tarde o temprano las consecuencias de lo que esta haciendo se le echarán encima, me refiero al idiota de _Corazón de bruja_ –musitó perdiendo la vista al cielo despejado tras la ventana –y entonces Ron se arrepentirá de haber perdido el tiempo. –todos se quedaron en silencio, luego Ginny volvió en sí y dijo alegremente _"¡Voy a ver a Luna!" _y se marchó.

Hermione se encogió aun más en el sofá y agarró el brazo de Harry cerrando los ojos.

-Despiertame cuando llegué Ron.

-Se va a enfadar por no haberte convencido de que te fueras a dormir –dijo Harry reflexionando acerca de sus dos mejores amigos, los envidiaba por una parte, pero se sentía completamente feliz de conservarlos junto a él como el primer día, como si fueran los hermanos, la familia, que nunca tuvo.

-Mphf- dijo Hermione expresamente, y pronto se quedo profundamente dormida. Harry cogió uno de los libros de Hermione e hizo el sobre esfuerzo de intentar leerlo, sin embargo, recordó algo importante sobre la carta y sobre su pareja. Recordó que tenía que hablar con Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Harry había dejado a Hermione arropada con una manta, y se dirigía a todo correr en busca de Ginny y Luna, pronto las encontró en la torre de astronomía contemplando las estrellas tumbadas bocarriba cada una con su telescopio. 

Hablaban en murmullos y soltaban risitas.

-Perdonad –dijo Harry incómodo, ambas se incorporaron –necesito hablar contigo Luna. –Ginny frunció el ceño con gesto de incomprensión en su rostro y por alguna razón Harry sintió satisfación.

-¿Conmigo? Bien –dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-¿Es sobre la carta¿Es su nombre? –inquirió Ginny, parecía intranquila, Harry sonrió y alzó los hombros.

-¿Y eso que importa? –el mago y la mejor amiga de la pelirroja salieron por un momento de la torre, después de unos minutos Luna anuncio que se iba con los Ravenclaw y Ginny salió alicaída de la sala de astronomía, Harry estaba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando ella salió se apresuro a ponerse a su lado.

-Mañana –dijo el mago exclusivamente –por fin me he atrevido.

-Me alegro

-No lo parece

-Pues me alegro. –Harry carraspeó y Ginny suspiró.

-Hoy todavía no, hoy todavía soy… libre. Quiero ir a la torre de astronomia.

-Acabo de salir

-Yo no he visto el cielo de esta noche.

-Hay muchas nubes, no hay mucho que ver

-Eso no es impedimento para un mago

Harry se dio la vuelta, en menos de dos minutos ambos estaban mirando el cielo con los telescopios, hacian comentarios y Ginny le hablaba sobre constelaciones, sobre la relación de las estrellas y la vida, y sobre un montón de bonitos mitos y leyendas que hacian refulgar su preciosa mirada.

-y él la dijo que la olvidaría cuando esa estrella perdiera su brillo.

-Um…

-Todas las estrellas se apagan en algún momento, pero por el movimiento de la tierra las estrellas toman diferentes posiciones, esa, que esta en el centro, no se mueve, pero aquella del lateral, la que el le dijo, en realidad es casi imposible indentificarla cada noche, porque cambia de lugar. Por eso esa estrella nunca perdería su fulgor, porque cada vez que ella mirara vería una estrella distinta ocupando el puesto de la suya.

-Pero entonces él la engañó.

-La estrella que ella miraba no perdía su brillo¿no? Con eso tenía suficiente.

-Pues a mí me parece una mentira…

-Harry, tienes una visión de las cosas algo…- Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido, a aquellas alturas de su vida el amor le daba rabia, las confusiones que conllevaba, los quebraderos de cabeza, su poca lógica, su carácter casi enfermizo.

-amarga¿no? Estoy amargado –Ginny le miró duramente, por la cabeza de Harry pasó la imagen de una Hermione mordiendose el labio o un Ron arrepentido, aquellas hubieran sido las reacciones de sus amigos si Harry se hubiese ofendido a sí mismo, pero Ginny era diferente, ella le miraba aspera y altiva.

-Sí.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, Harry observaba la estrella parpadeante, aquella estrella sería ilocalizable después de aquella noche, por el movimiento natural de los astros, y de la propia tierra, pero para la chica de la historia de Ginny, aquella estrella siempre estaría en el mismo lugar, brillando eternamente.

Harry, tumbado bocarriba con la bruja, observando el cielo gracias a la transparencia del techo provocada por un hábil hechizo, giró la cabeza hasta que su mejilla rozó el suelo frío y miró a Ginny, que parecía absorta.

-lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Ser así. En realidad…en realidad esa historia me gusta, yo… bueno…

-No me importa si mis historias te gustan o no, Harry. –contestó la pelirroja –sólo quería saber que te parecía la estrella, quería saber si ya no eras tan… negativo, tan oscuro, si te había servido para algo lo que ocurrio entre… bueno, aquello de la terapia. –Ginny giró tambien su cabeza y miró a Harry que se recostó de lado y pegó su frente a la de Ginny.

-La estrella me parece bien –dijo en un susurro, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La mano de Ginny quedó suspendida en el aire, dubitativa, Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiendo como ella le acariciaba, y no evitó perderse en el sueño acumulado, en aquel cansancio que sentía como habitual casi desde el principio de su joven vida.

Había pasado por lo menos una hora, y la joven pelirroja, totalmente tumbada de lado y observando el rostro de Harry, no quería abandonar aquel cuarto, ni quería que esa noche acabara, la hubiera gustado dedicar el resto de su existencia a observar a aquel muchacho. A Harry, porque era único en su especie.

La pequeña de los Weasley rio sola antes su pensamiento _"único en su especie" _ni que fuera un animal.

Todos veían a Harry como el héroe víctima de una vida llena de dolor, Ginny, que no podía negar que fuera así, le veía sin embargo como la persona más valiente, fuerte e inteligente que había conocido jamás, además Harry había sido obligado a madurar a una velocidad de vértigo, y no sabía si por sus circustancias o por su propia naturaleza, poseía un raudal de sensibilidad que, no obstante, no evitaba que el muchacho pudiera estallar en un vendabal de agresividad o coraje. Ginny sabía que si alguna vez, sin haber conocido a Harry, le hubieran pedido que definiera a la persona perfecta hubiera descrito a alguien como él, es más, ni siquiera hubiera podido atinar a crear en su mente a alquien como él¿cómo demonios podía ser tan sumamente especial¿cómo podía hacerla sentir protegida y protectora a la vez?

-Oh, Harry… y ni siquiera eres consciente de todo eso que eres…

Ginny le acarició detrás de la oreja y él se encogió un poco, luego dio un gruñido y Ginny interpreto correctamente que estaba incomodo, pero ella sabía un conjuro para aquello, a veces Luna y ella habían pasado noches enteras mirando las estrellas y sumiendose en sus ensoñaciones bajo aquel mismo pedazo de cielo. –_amortiguate…- _musitó, y dejando su varita en el suelo en paralelo a ellos, de ella comenzó a salir una capa cristalina que formaba una burbuja rectangular que se colaba bajo sus cuerpos forman una mullida y esponjosa capa transparente. Harry suspiró, Ginny le besó la frente, le abrazo, y musitando un contrahechizo el techo de la torre volvió a tomar consistencia y toda la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad, una autentica pena teniendo en cuenta que aquello evitaba que la joven pelirroja observara el rostro de su acompañante.

Ginny bloqueó tambien la entrada a la torre, y como al día siguiente era domingo y nadie se interesaria por estar allí, decidió dormir con Harry hasta que el amanecer los despertara.

-Harry Potter… una lechuza no sabrá mejor que tu lo que te hace falta.

_continuará…

* * *

_

_**N/A: S**i necesitais que os traduzca la canción decidmelo, sobre los reviews los voy contestando poco a poco, lo siento pero a penas tengo tiempo para escribir. Un beso._


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

-Sabemos que ha estado aquí, aquí… -George Weasley fue señalando con el dedo en el Mapa del Merodeador a medida que hablaba -…y aquí, en los últimos días.

-Desde que le pillamos en la Sala de Utensilios… -prosiguió Fred-…anda cambiando continuamente de lugar.

-Creemos que tiene un complice –añadió Ron, que había pasado los diez últimos minutos con el ceño desmesuradamente fruncido, rascandose el mentón con aire elocuente, y paseando de un lado a otro de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-SABEMOS que tiene un complice. Hace tiempo aplicamos un _encatamiento eterectoreo_ a Lorlea, lo pusimos en el nido, y ella lo pasó a la única persona que puede tocarla (para atarla la correspondencia a la pata) sabemos que se reune con alguien. –Hermione alzó las cejas, pero no más que Ginny, quien se molesto de una manera grotesca.

-¡Que crueldad¡Usar el animal como una herramienta! –los varones Weasley intercambiaron miradas.

-¿A ti que más te da? Te recuerdo que le robaste un poyuelo del nido. –argulló Ron, Ginny se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada más.

- Ya sabeis que el encantamiento es como un radar- George ignoró la indignación de las chicas- y detecta masas de calor alrededor de la persona elegida, como no conocemos a dicha persona no podíamos utilizar el mapa del merodeador, pero tenemos una especie de mapa de calor. Muestra un contacto continuo con cierta masa en el mismo lugar a la misma hora.

-En fin… a parte de eso, -continuo Fred –sospechamos que el muy ignorante lleva un esquema de movimientos, aunque no sabemos a qué responde, suponemos que al no tener un lugar fijo, y que para no perderse y si confundir a los que le intentamos desenmascarar, lo ha hecho lo suficientemente complicado para los demás y sencillo para él. –Fred cruzó los pies sobre una mesa llena de papeles, en un mapa enorme de vapor se veía un esquema sobre un plano del colegio visto desde arriba, en diversos puntos ponía: FEL, aquellos puntos estaban unidos por lineas formando esquemas de diferentes colores, decenas de esquemas, había uno que incluso formaba una estrella de cinco puntas, producto de una tarde demasiado larga y aburrida estudiando las posiciones del FEL.

-Sino hubiera sido por el _encantamiento etectoreo- _dijo George al ver como Ginny observaba los esquemas con interés –no hubieramos podido realizar ese mapa de posiciones. Ciertamente, ya de poco nos sirve el encantamiento, sólo tenemos que descifrarlo… -Ron se paseó de nuevo nervioso, había estado los últimos treinta segundos apoyado en la silla de Hermione con una mano, estudió el mapa como si tuviera la clave a punto de nieve, brillante y dulce, casi elaborada.

-¿Qué significa FEL? –inquirió Harry, que hasta el momento había estado profusamente callado.

-Futuro Estúpido Linchado –contestó uno de los gemelos –Ron quería llamarlo FHPL, que creo que todos podreís imaginar que quiere significar _Futuro Hijo de p…_

-¡Sí, sí¡Lo sabemos! –gruñó Hermione.

-Pero, entre otras cosas, se nos hacia una palabra de difícil pronunciación, aunque no cabe duda que es la más adecuada. –Ginny refunfuñó algo entre dientes. –hubo una risita general compartida entre todos, salvo por ella.

-¿Eso es todo lo qué teneis? –dijo la pelirroja levantandose de la silla. –personalmente, creo que os tomais esto demasiado en serio, ha ayudado a muchas personas a admitir sus sentimientos, y no creo que…

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione. –dijo Ron- No te enfades, pre…ciosa… -añadió después mirando a Hermione con expresión de cachorro.

-En fin, si eso es todo yo me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. –Harry miro a Ginny fugazmente, desde el día en que durmieron en la sala de astronomía había conservado un mal humor muy acentuado, y sobre todo desde que Harry comenzó a salir con la chica de la carta. –He quedado con Luna.

-Creía que asesinarias a Luna después de concertar la cita de Harry y Marietta. –Ginny dirigió una mirada tan dura y cortante al menor de sus hermanos que a Harry le extrañó que Ron no sangrara como si de un navajazo se tratara. Después se fue sin más.

Se hizo el silencio entre los muchachos, el trío pelirrojo elucubraba sin palabras, Hermione jugaba con el bajo de la camisa, probablemente pensando que excusa darle a Ron para largarse, y Harry… Harry pensaba en Ginny. Justo cuando Hermione habría la boca para soltar su perorata de cordial arrepentimiento por irse a hacer quien sabe que dificil trabajo académico, Ron chasqueó los dedos en el aire, dijo: _¡Ajedrez! _Y se largó tras darle a Hermione un fuerte beso en los labios, cogiendole el rostro entre las manos.

Diez minutos más tarde Harry salía con su mejor amiga de aquella sala que parecía sacada de un capitulo del CSI.

* * *

A veces uno hace cosas aburridas y sin lógica solamente por cobardía, porque hacer algo mejor implica un riesgo, de esta forma, Harry se encontraba paseando por Hogsmeade con alguien con quien jamás en su vida imaginó que pasearía. 

Marietta tampoco se sentía atraída por Harry, nunca le había gustado, y ella tampoco tenía valor para declararse a quien realmente le gustaba, un tal Alan Soccer de su mismo curso y casa. Harry había estado reticente en un principio de tener alguna cita con Marietta, en primer lugar era la mejor amiga de su exnovia, y en segundo lugar había sido la chivata del ED. Sin embargo, había esperado tanto tiempo por una cita y con tanta impaciencia, que decidió probar. Por eso habló con Luna, porque Marietta era de su misma casa, y porque ella tenía que haber recibido la carta de Lorlea al igual que él, pero probablemente no daría ella el primer paso por todo lo acontecido en la ED, así es que Luna concertó la cita.

Por supuesto, de lo primero que habían hablado era del ED, de por qué Marietta se había chivado y de qué le había hecho Harry para que le odiara tanto.

-Me quitabas a mi mejor amiga, ella no hablaba conmigo. –decía Marietta mientras lamía un helado de nata con nueces -Te tenía envidia a tí, y también la envidiaba a ella. Lo siento, me alegro de haber recibido esta carta, ahora puedo pedirte disculpas.

-Podrías haberlo hecho antes, de todas formas. –Harry alcanzó primero uno de los bancos de piedra de los jardínes, notó el frío marmol al sentarse, era gratificante en un día tan caluroso como aquel.

-Tenía la cara demasiado llena de pústulas como para poder mover los labios. –Harry se removió en el asiento.

-¿Quieres sentarte? –Marietta asintió, su pelo corto y grueso dio una sacudida y un flequillo se manchó de helado sin que se percatara.

-Bueno, creo que esta lo suficientemente claro que ninguno de los dos… -carraspeó –parece sentirse minimamente atraído por el otro, supongo que esto habra sido una especie de fallo…

-Sí, debe ser… -Harry observaba el pelo manchado y pegajoso de Marietta zarandearse.

–te… te has manchado… -dijo Harry señalandola.

-¿Dónde? –Harry escuchó una risa lejana, pensó en sus amigos bajo la sombra del haya, a Ron dicharachero, a los gemelos elucubrando sobre el FEL, a Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco, a Ginny cuidando de Mitt…

-a-ahí… no, un poco más arriba… esto… no, es… -Harry se acercó, señaló con el dedo índice, Marietta se puso colorada y el helado cayó al suelo. El mago, confuso, se echó hacia atrás de un brinco, pero entre sus dedos se quedo pegado el pelo de ella. En ese preciso instante las risas se colaron entre los setos. Era una risa femenina y otra risa socarrona, algo más ronca.

_-Sabes que no, Dean. Sabes que no. _

_-Estas colgada por algún idiota. Nosotros nos llevamos genial, nos reímos juntos, em…_

_-¿Y qué más¿Qué más a parte de pasarlo bien?_

_-¡Ginny¡No me digas que...!_

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, saltó en el aire aleteando como un salmón en un río y entoncés ocurrió. Fue como si alguien tirara una lanza y lo atravesara, y lo hiciera caer en el agua de nuevo con un golpe seco, un abrupto: _¡gulp! _

Marietta lo había besado, le había dado un pegajoso beso con sabor a nata y nueces.

-¡Pero qué haces? –se levantó con tanto impetú que perdió el equilibrio -¡acababas de decir que..! –dio varios pasos hacia atrás y choco con una… ¿superficie acolchada? -¡Ginny! –suspiró, como si ese pequeño demonio con ojos de Hannibal Lefter fuera a ayudarle.

-¡Disculpadme! –gritó, con un extraño tono, como si Marietta y él no sólo fueran sordos sino también retrasados mentales. -¡No sabía que estabais aquí!

-¡Santo cielo! –exclamó Dean -¡Me vas a romper los tímpanos! –la voz de Ginny era tan aguda que podría haber roto toda una vajilla de cristal. La pelirroja cogió la mano de Dean y se fue muy ufanada.

-¡Nos vemos! –Harry no había visto sonrisa más falsa en su vida, de nuevo la voz de Ginny chirrió en sus oídos y le apuñalo los tímpanos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, tenía la cara de un color violáceo, y sino fuera porque tío Vernon no guardaba con el ningun lazo de sangre hubiera jurado que la vena palpitante de su sien era herencia suya.

-¡POR QUÉ…- soltó una palabrota -…LO HAS HECHO! –a Marietta le tembló el labio y se le enrojecieron los ojos, Harry se frotó las sienes.

-¡Yo creía que… te acercaste y yo… en realidad…¡Harry, eres tan famoso…! –Harry se estremeció, Marietta, desde luego, había nacido con la habilidad de abrir la boca solo para cagarla.

-¡Por lo que más quieras, Marietta!

-Puedes llamarme María –dijo la chica con la boca pequeña, Harry se recogió la mandíbula¿cómo se podía ser tan cabeza hueca?

-Mira, será mejor que no digas nada más. Es obvio que _Corazón de Bruja _esta formado por un manojo de incompetentes, y que todo ese rollo de las cartas es una estupidez. –Harry suspiró y se acercó a la chica, le frotó un hombro, se había puesto a llorar. –Mariet… María… si quieres te puedo ayudar con ese… con ese Alan Coces…

-Soccer

-Am, eso.

-Lo siento. Perdoname, es que nunca he sido nadie especial. –Harry se sonrojó.

-To-todo el mundo es especial… ejem, a su manera –el mago sintió que se estaba tirando el rollo como nadie.

-¿Eso crees? –echó una mirada a su alrededor, una salamandra tomaba el sol pegada al marmol, le dio la sensación de que hasta el bicho se reía por lo bajo.

-Dicen que cada persona es un mundo¿no?

-El mundo sería un buen lugar si fuera como tu persona –soltó Marietta, y se fue con la cara tan brillante que de haberla petrificado podría exponerse en el museo de cera.

Como el cerebro de Harry no por ser muy Potter deja de ser un cerebro masculino, tardó en asimilar una metáfora de ese calibre años luz, al final, se imaginó a Ginny diciendole algo así, pero acto seguido la tentación de colgarse una soga al cuello le hizo sacudir la cabeza. (N/A perdón sector masculino! no me abandoneis, tuve que aceptar esta sugerencia de una amiga algo cabreada con los hombres... sorry.)

* * *

-¡Harry, tenemos al FEL! –exclamaron Fred y George al unísono cuando el mago cruzó el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, Harry los esquivó dispuesto a subir de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas y pegarse ventosas en las manos si era necesario para trepar dichas escaleras cuando estas se convirtieran en rampas. 

-Perdonadme, pero ahora no tengo tiempo.

-¡Harry! –Le acosó Colin Crevey en pleno descansillo de la escalera -¡Tengo una foto tuya y de tu nueva chica¡Os la saqué sin flash¿A qué no te diste cuenta, eh, eh, eh? –Harry echó una ojeada a la foto, le tocaba el pelo a Marietta con una mano, y parecía haberse inclinado adrede para darla un romántico beso.

-¡Joder¡Colin¡Dame esa foto y no enseñes ninguna más! –Colin le dio la foto más feliz que un niño con zapatos nuevos.

-¡No pensaba enseñarsela a nadie, Harry! –el mago empezó a subir la escaleras despavorido, una plano enorme se estampo en su cara.

-¡El movimiento de alfil¡Sigue el movimiento del alfil en una estrategia concreta llamada _Au revoir_¿No es sorprendente? Mira…

-¡No puedo ver nada, Ron!

-Oh, claro –Ron le despegó el panfleto y se dispuso a indicarle los patrones de movimiento del FEL con toda tranquilidad.

-Ahora no puedo…

-Y por ello mañana a las cuatro le esperaremos en el sitio exacto… y daremos con él, ja…¡Daremos con ese cabrón!

-Si, yo también estoy deseando que le pilleis, tengo un par de cosas que decirle sobre su mierda de estudio de afinidad. Pero ahora…

-Pues podrías venir con nosotros, veras… será justo aquí porque…

-¡Ahora no puedo, Ron! –Harry esquivó a su amigo cogió aire y se dispuso a subir la rampa que llevaba a los cuartos femeninos, se dio de bruces contra el suelo y un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por su labio.

-¡Estas como un cencerro, pero ya me contarás! –Ron bajo a tropel la escalera para reunirse con sus hermanos.

-¡Joder¡Escaleras de mierda¡joderrrr¡Ginny¡Ginny, ayudame, me he partido el labio! –a la puerta salieron unas niñas de primero envueltas en risitas y con la cara pintada malamente de maquillaje, dado que eran solo las siete de la tarde, probablemente jugaban tontadas en la habitación –ey, emm… podeis ayudarme –a Harry le parecieron tremendamente diminutas, una de ellas se inclinó y alargó la mano en la que tenía la varita, de su varita salió una liana de pelo dorado a la que Harry se agarró –no creo que tengas fuerza como para… -las niñas se pusieron en fila agarrandose de la cintura, no paraban de reir y tiraban hacia atrás todas a una, por supuesto, no movieron ni un ápice a Harry. De repente una nueva liana le enredo por la cintura y tiró de él con tanto impetú que le arrastró por toda la rampa hasta dejarlo tirado del suelo.

-No me imaginaba que pudieras ser tran rastrero¿sabes que tienen 10 años?

-_Touché_

El labio tomó un aspecto muy desagradable a medida que hablaba con Ginny, principalmente a causa de su exagerada gesticulación para explicar a la pelirroja como Marietta se había avalanzado a él de manera totalmente espontánea. Durante la explicación Ginny se limito a enredarse un mechón de pelo anaranjado en el dedo mientras acariciaba a Mitt sobre sus rodillas.

-Deberías ir a ver a Promfey, parece infectado –Ginny acercó la yema del dedo al lugar donde se estaba encapsulando un líquido extraño, cercano a la comisura del labio.

-¡Asch¡No toques! –Harry se alejó de un brinco, encogiendose levemente con los ojos brillantes.

-Madre mía, has tenido que darte un buen golpe, y por un motivo absurdo ¿a cuento de qué va a interesarme por qué te besó? Harry, creo que dejé bien claro que lo único que quiero es que estes bien, contento, ya sabes. –Ginny resopló, y se sacudió la melena, se dirigió hacia su cama de dosel y se sentó, Harry sintió un escalofrío. La pelirroja se agarraba las rodillas dentro de un ancho jersey que la hacía parecer diminuta y vulnerable, Harry se sentó a su lado y se frotó las manos.

-Sí… tienes razón. Pero es que Marietta no me gusta, y creía que debías saberlo, después de todo desde que Ron sale con Hermione, es contigo con quien más hablo.

-No digas tonterías. Sino lo has hablado con Ron es porque no te ha dado la gana. Es tu mejor amigo, yo no. –Harry se rascó la nuca, un pinchazo fuerte en la pústula abierta de su labio lo hizo temblar.

-Claro…

-Mira, no quiero que te confundas conmigo, durante mucho tiempo no he sido ni secundaria en tu vida, y ahora de repente nos llevamos bien. No quisiera estropearlo inmiscuyendome demasiado en tus cosas.

-¡No, no lo estropearías! –Harry había abierto demasiado la boca para reivindicarse, las consecuencias le hicieron estremecerse, la herida se había abierto.

-¡Por Dios, Harry, ve a la enfermería! –Harry se había encogido por el abdomen, sus dedos se manchaban de sangre, habló en un hilo de voz.

-No quiero que seas precisamente mi mejor amiga¿sabes? –le dirigió a Ginny una mirada profunda y cortante –ya tengo a tu hermano, como bien me has recordado, y tengo a Hermione. –Harry se levantó muy enfadado, la mano que Ginny había sostenido sobre su pómulo quedó suspendida en el aire.

-Harry… qué…

-Cuida de Mitt el resto del día, sino te importa, tus hermanos hermanos van a contar conmigo para encontrar a ese imbécil de Corazón de Bruja que se esta burlando de todos. –acto seguido la puerta se cerró de golpe y la brujo quedo totalmente sóla, sintiendo cómo el tacto de la piel suave de Harry abandonaba la palma de su mano.

* * *

Alan Soccer no era mal chaval, resultó que desde hacía bastante tiempo le gustaba Marietta, pero recibió una carta de Lorlea que le unío con Yuri Xhao, una chica oriental un curso por encima de él, sólo aquello le echó para atrás a la hora de salir con Marietta. Rompiendo la recomendación de Corazón de Bruja, Soccer cortó con Yuri y se apresurá a confesarle sus sentimientos a Marietta, por su parte, Yuri encontró de nuevo la libertad de la soltería, y no pareció nada afectada por el suceso. 

Marietta resulto ser sólo una chica de baja autoestima que, como todos, cometió un error en un momento dado, pero nada más.

Tras esto llegó el esperado día de capturar al FEL. El día en que, supuestamente, el FEL se acuartelaría en la sala correspondiente según el esquema de movimientos predicho por Ron, había comenzado. Había llamado a dicho día el día de la PC, siglas que correspondían a "_patada en el culo_"

Había amanecido soleado y caluroso, el olor a las flores de los jardines había provocado que Ron se levantara estornudando como un loco y despontrincando contra las gramíneas y los polenes, Harry se había limitado a ofrecerle un pañuelo limpio cada cuatro minutos. Amorriñados y entre bostezos se vistieron en silencio, y bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor a tomar el desayuno, cuando Harry se cruzó con Ginny en el pasillo decidió fingir que no la había visto, pero esta lo frenó del brazo.

-¿Te importa? Tengo que hablar con él, no contigo. –Ron levantó las manos como si le apuntaran con una pistola.

-¡Discuuuulpaaa¡Ya me largo! –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se reunió con Hermione, la cual le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, se dieron la mano y el cuadro de la dama gorda los dejo pasar, Harry sólo tenía ojos para la oscilación de ambas manos entrelazadas en el aire… era tal la envidia…

-Ejem, ejem. –Ginny carraspeó, Harry a causa de cierto trauma por una profesora con cara de Sapo, dio un respingo. La pelirroja atrajo la mirada de Harry –entonces Marietta y tú…

-Sale con Alan Soccer, un tío de su casa, les he hecho de Celestina.

-¡Vaya!

-Como puedes comprobar soy mejor que Lorlea.

-Sí… de hecho las parejas que formó se estan rompiendo una tras otra.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Supongo que la gente actuó ilusionada, ante la idea de que algo ajeno tomará la responsabilidad que implica pedir salir a alguien, y el valor. –Ginny asintió. Harry sonrió con resignación y suspiro ladeando la cabeza. Acababa de describir su propia situación. –supongo que cada uno de ellos esperarían que les emparejaran con la persona correcta, y al no ocurrir esto se resignaron, en lugar de hacer lo que debían de hacer.

-¿y qué deben de hacer?

-A parte de quemar la editorial de _Corazón de bruja _y colgar a la lechuza de su propio palo –Ginny rio ante lo que cualquier otra chica abría denominado como salvajada –tendrían que echarle…

-Tendrían que echarle un par al asunto –Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Efectivamente. –el silencio se hizo entre ambos, Ginny se puso de puntillas, le cogió la cara entre las manos y le beso sobre la rojez del labio, donde el día anterior se había golpeado.

-¿Sabes que el ser humano es un animal de hábitos? –el mago no comprendió, lo acontecido había hecho que algo se inflamara en su interior y se expandiera con felicidad.

-¿Qué?

-Que te beso por inercia, Harry… -Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy una más de tus rutinas?

-Te estoy diciendo que eres una de las pocas rutinas que me resultan agradables –ella desapareció como un suspiro camino abajo, salió por el cuadro y dejo a Harry pasmado.

-_Pues formalizemos esta rutina, Ginny…

* * *

_

Eran las cuatro en punto, los gemelos, Ron y Harry se escondían en lugares cercanos a la sala a la cual tenía que acudir el FEL. Harry y Ron estaban bajo la capa invisible, algo a lo que los gemelos habían comentado:

-¡Cuidado con Ron, Pott el Cornudo¡Desde que respiró el aire fuera del armario, se le va mucho la mano! –Harry se rio, mientras que Ron les dedicó insultos que a una distancia más corta no se hubiera atrevido ni a pensar.

Durante más de media hora no aconteció nada, todo el mundo pasaba de largo y nadie parecía sospechoso de ser el FEL, por esa razón supusieron que quizás el FEL ya se encontrara dentro antes de que ellos llegaran. Los gemelos y Ron salieron de sus escondites para entrar en la sala, acordaron que Harry se quedaría en la retaguardia y convocaría un hechizo estremecedor para avisar a los Weasley si alguien fuese a entrar en la sala, de la misma forma le avisarian los Weasley a Harry si el susodicho se encontraba ya en su interior. Así pues, Harry se quedó cubierto bajo su capa, esperando una señal que no llegaba, cuando escuchó aquello. Owen Cauldwell, un chico de Ravenclaw mantenía una discusión con Dean Tomas, Harry no tenía ni idea de qué se podían conocer ambos.

-Me han llegado a decir que se acostó con él, y eso que no llevan nada. Y tu¿hasta donde llegaste con ella? –decía Owen agitando la cabeza para deshacerse, con arrogancia, de sus flequillos de un cobrizo brillante sobre su nariz afilada. Dean se encogió como si aquella conversacion le incomodara.

-No se… a eso no, desde luego. Pero si es verdad que es muy… fogosa. De todas formas a mi no me parece mal, quiero decir, un montón de tíos estan deseando perder la virginidad, cuando lo consiguen nadie les llama… putones o algo así… y ella porque, bueno, porque sea _ella _y no _él. _

-Entonces no importará que me la tire.

-Oye, que sea liberal y abierta no quiere decir que sea una gilipollas.

-Hablas desde el cariño, Dean. Si lo quiere es diversión y yo también¿qué hay de malo?

-Cuidado Owen, es la hermana de Ron Weasley, y ultimamente ha pasado bastante tiempo con Harry Potter, y además de mi exnovia es mi amiga. –Dean Tomas le dirigió una dura mirada a Owen, que sonreía con socarronería como si estuviera en un anuncio de pasta de dientes.

-Mira Dean, el otro día Ginny y yo estuvimos a punto de liarnos, en las Tres Escobas, había bebido algo más de lo que debía. Sino hubiera sido por su amiga Lovegood…

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Muy bien, sigue dudando, mientras que lo haces yo trazó un plan para que esa tigresa cambie las garras por algodones. La carta de Lorlea que me ha llegado esta mañana me facilitará las cosas.

Harry arrojó la capa invisible al suelo, estaba rojo de ira y le ardía todo el cuerpo, jamás había hablado con ese chico, sólo lo conocía de vista, y no entendía como Dean podía estar pasando el tiempo con semejante cara dura. En menos de un pestañeo Harry lo había cogido de la pechera, lo había arrojado al suelo de un puñetazo y se había enzarzado con él en una aparatosa pelea, en ese mismo momento todo el pasillo se estremeció, y Harry supo que era la señal. Por una parte el mago deseaba vengarse del estúpido compinche de todo aquel sucio juego, por la otra deseaba terminar de arreglarle la cara a aquel gilipollas.

La duda era acucienta, su ira insoportable ¿quién era el FEL?

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza, estoy en un curso muy dificil, espero que me entendais. A quien no le halla llegado la respuesta a su review que me lo diga, por favor. Un abrazo. 


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9 **_No me quieras tanto_

Harry se despertó en la enfermería. Tenia un dolor agudo y palpitante de cabeza, y un brazo en cabestrillo. Recordaba malamente lo que había ocurrido. Al principio, distinguió varias imágenes en su cabeza, que correspondían con retazos de escenas de lo acontecido, pero la relación entre aquellos recuerdos era confusa. Las cosas se le presentaban en un orden caprichoso y poco a poco, de la misma manera que uno consigue distinguir una figura en la lejania a medida que la enfoca con sus prismáticos, llego a entender como casaban las piezas de aquel puzzle.

_Harry se levantaba del suelo, a sus pies Owen estaba tirado, estupefacto, sangrando por la nariz. De cualquier forma el estado de shock en Owen duró poco, siendo progresivamente sustituido por un fervoroso deseo de revancha, y era bien cierto que, físicamente, Harry no tenía mucho que hacer. Así que el mago se tiro sobre Harry, pensando que derribaría al gran héroe de la escuela, el cual se lo había buscado al golpearle a traición sin dar si quiera razones ¿Qué había hecho él de malo? En menos de un minuto era Harry quien recibía una buena tunda. Owen lo cogió de la nuca, le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y después de arrojo al suelo, cayendo todo el peso de Harry en un solo brazo. Sintió un agudo dolor, pero no era nada comparado con otros accidentes sufridos. Por suerte, Seamus intervino y petrificó a Owen, Harry se levantó enfurecido._

_-Deshace el hechizo –le ordenó a Seamus –te lo agradezco, Seamus. ¡Pero deshazlo, por favor! –Seamus obedeció muy confuso, Harry apuntó a Owen con su varita. –saca la tuya –Owen miró a Seamus con rabia, y apuntó con su varita a Harry._

_-Fisicamente no vales una mierda, Harry Potter._

_-Sí. Pero, por suerte, en este mundo la fuerza física no tiene demasiado prestigio._

_-Y, sin embargo, tu has siedo el primero en utilizarla. –Harry se limpió un hulillo de sangre que corría desde su ceja por encima de su parpado. _

_-Tienes razón –dijo escuetamente, y entonces gruñó: -"locomotor mortis" –las piernas de Owen se pegaron una a la otra y cayó de espaldas –Harry se dispuso a darse la vuelta y entrar en la "sala de los utensilios" pero antes quería decir algo más: -Pero no me arrepiento._

El mago se levantó de la cama en la enfermería y comenzó a frotarse las sienes. Entonces intentó remontar en el tiempo: luego entraba en la sala y… ¿qué ocurría entonces? Sabía que era algo desagradable, era algo que lo ponía furioso, pero eso… ¿era natural, no? Pues dentro debia haberse encontrado con el FEL.

-¡pero qué pasaba! –Harry soltó una palabrota, por suerte estaba completamente sólo en la enfermeria.

Estaba tan exaltado por saber que había ocurrido y porque extraña razón sentía cierto rencor hacia Ginny en aquel momento, que no se paró a pensar en como era posible que hubiera llegado a tal estado de confusión. Algo más vino a su mente:

_El mago abrió la puerta con impetú y cuando entró encontró a un Weasley más en la sala, pero ni rastro de ningún otro rostro._

_-¿y bien? –exclamó, impaciente. -¿dónde está? –los Weasley le miraron con una expresión extraña, Ron parecía inmensamente enfadado. _

_-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –increpó el pelirrojo -¿y por qué estás sangrando y... te has roto un brazo? –sólo en aquel momento Ginny levantó la mirada del suelo y Harry comprobó que estaba llorando sin hacer el menor ruido. Harry llegó a ella en tres zancadas y la recogió entre sus brazos._

_-Ginny… ¿Qué te pasa¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Arpía… -dejó escapar Ron, uno de sus hermanos le miró amenazadoramente. Harry la acarició el pelo, pasando su mano una y otra vez por su pálida mejilla. Ginny se alejó de él y se restregó los ojos._

_-¡No me insultes¡No tienes ni idea!_

_-¡Sí, tengo mucha idea¡Te crees muy graciosa! –Ron se acercó a ella y la agarró de los hombros -¡eres una rastrera¿te gusta la fama, verdad? No te importa si te la ganas restregandote con media escuela o engañando a la otra mitad. –Ginny le dio un bofetón y Ron la empujó contra la pared. –Eres… -musitó el pelirrojo, agarrandola con mucha fuerza, estaba tan enfadado y dolido que ni siquiera apreciaba que la estaba haciendo daño._

_-¡Ron, basta ya! –grito Harry, intentando desembarazar a Ginny de sus manos. Esta le clavaba la mirada a su hermano, por un momento le pareció que sus iris se encendían con un fugaz y abrasivo color rojo._

_-Ron, o la sueltas o se nos suelta la mano a nosotros –dijo Fred Weasley, dando un paso al frente. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo obedeció. Ginny miró a sus hermanos. _

_-Pero… -musitó Harry, desesperado, sentía que todo daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. -¿qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?_

Harry estuvo a punto de chasquear los dedos, se acercaba al quit de la cuestión, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entro Dean Tomas y Hermione Granger. Dean comenzó a justificarse frente a Harry, le decía algo de que desencantó a Owen porque prometió largarse sin represalias. Mientras tanto Hermione se mordía el labio y le frotaba el hombro como si tratara de darle consuelo.

-Hermione¿por qué no me acuerdo de lo ocurrido?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Sólo en parte, y me cuesta mucho. –Harry se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-Estás bajo un fuerte hechizo de confusión, pero poco a poco notarás como todo se aclara.

-La verdad es que no se si quiero que eso ocurra, tengo un mal presentimiento. –Hermione se levantó.

-Tengo que irme, sólo quería saber si estabas despierto.

-Pues ya ves que sí –dijo Harry, algo enfadado, Hermione sabía que había ocurrido pero, obviamente, no quería ser ella quien le diera la mala noticia. Pronto Harry se volvió a quedar sólo en la enfermeria, Promfey llegó para informarle de que estaba bien y podía marcharse, Harry no tardó en salir corriendo hacia la sala común de Griffindor, no si antes preguntarle a Promfey por la fecha y la hora.

-Han pasado exactamente dieciseis horas, lo que quiere decir que ocurrió ayer y has pasado tarde y noche aquí. Ahora son las once y media.

-Gracias.

-No me des la gracias. Me conformo con que dejes de partir narices. –Harry frunció el ceño, la enfermera hablaba como si Harry fuera un matón y tuviera por costumbre ir peleandose con la gente. No obstante se limitó a irse, en silencio.

En cuanto cruzó el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y entro en su casa, se tiró en el sofá, desparramandose abruptamente, no había nadie, pues todos estaban en clase. Golpeó un cojín, se tumbó boca abajo y hundió la cara en la superficie acolchada.

-vamos, vamos, vamos… -murmuró -¡recuerda, maldita sea! –y poco a poco continuó recordando.

_-¿es qué no te lo imaginas? –dijo Ron, soltando a Ginny pero tardando siglos en despegar una mirada de profunda repugnancia de ella. Harry sintió una profunda pena por la pelirroja, pero esta no parecía tener ninguna gana de sentir el apoyo de Harry a su lado. –digamos que… -continuó Ron, paseando por la sala, Ginny hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Harry la sujetó, aquello le olía muy mal. –entras en esta sala esperando encontrarte al FEL, y descubres a Ginny entre un manojo de pergaminos, junto con una lechuza que es… ¡curiosamente! …Lorlea. –a Harry se le desencajó la mandíbula, el corazón comenzó a latirle furiosamente, y la sorpresa daba paso a la humillación y el dolor. _

_-¡No, no puede ser! –Harry miró a Ginny, intentando encontrar una respuesta, que ella le dijera que era una broma pesada. -¡Eres complice del FEL? _

El ojiverde se levantó de un brinco ¡no podía ser que su estúpida memoria llegara hasta ahí¡tenía que saber más, saber si era cierto, finalmente! Entonces alguien entró.

-¡Ginny! –Harry se avalanzó a ella. Estaba amarilla y tenía un aspecto deprorable. -¡No consigo recordar¡Pero creo que es cierto¿Es cierto?

-¿Voy a tener que repetirtelo todo y volver a escuchar lo qué me dijiste, y volver a llorar e ir al baño a vomitar lo poco que me quede en el estomago? –Harry sintió un escalofrío.

-Por Dios, no Ginny. No quiero que pase nada de eso. –el mago cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Esto es muy confusa, ayer me dijistes cosas que descartaban la posibilidad de que volvieras a abrazarme.

-He perdido la memoria. –la pelirroja evitó mirarle, ella ya lo sabía, pero no pensó que el hechizo resultara tan potente. –Sólo parcialmente –aclaró el mago.

-Pues permiteme no estar aquí para cuando vuelvas a recordarlo todo.

-¿Tan malo fue¿Era verdad, tu..?

-Harry, dejame irme. –Ginny se zafó, Harry se quedo con un vacio entre los brazos.

-¡Ginny, yo…!

-Dejalo, Harry. Te arrepentirás de todo lo que digas ahora, cuando recuerdes. –y la joven se perdió hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí nuevas imágenes llegaron a la cabeza de Harry y, con ellas, más retazos de lo ocurrido.

_-¿Complice? –inquirió Ron -¡Ja¡Si sólo fuera eso! Que va… ella se las apaña bien sóla¿verdad, Ginny?_

_-Para ya, Ronald. –musitó Fred. Harry no recordaba a ver visto a los gemelos disgustados nunca. –Siempre nos dejaste participar en tus bromas Ginny, y hasta las bromas tienen un límite, también tienen que tener gracia. _

_-Sí –corroboró George –y esta no la tiene, no creo que la tenga ni para ti._

_-No, para mí no tiene ninguna, pero es que no fue una broma. –la tembló el labio, Harry comprendió que no quería, por nada del mundo, volver a llorar. Él sabía lo que era esa desagradable situación de estar acorralado por sí mismo. _

_-Por favor, decidlo claramente, en una sóla frase. Será más fácil –se resignó Harry, Ron abrió la boca para confesar, pero se adelantó Ginny, con la mirada más inmensa que Harry había visto en ella jamás. _

_-Yo soy el FEL. _

-¡NO! Joder, no. –Harry se cogió la cabeza entre las manos, ya no necesitaba recordar nada más¿para qué?

Así que Ginny había montado todo aquello para vengarse de él, hacer una buena acción con el resto de los alumnos, conseguir un pequeño trabajo para _Corazón de Bruja _y hacerle pagar por el daño que él la había causado tiempo atrás. ¡Pero no podía ser posible, ella se había mostrado tan amable, tan sincera, tan preocupada por él! Él y ella ean perfectos el uno para el otro, conectaban, se reían juntos y… Harry recordó con un inmenso dolor lo que había escuchado detrás del seto el día en que tuvo su primera y única cita con Marietta.

_-Estas colgada por algún idiota. Nosotros nos llevamos genial, nos reímos juntos, em…- _había dicho Dean Tomas.

_-¿Y qué más¿Qué más a parte de pasarlo bien? _–había contestado Ginny.

Estaba claro, él había sido un entretenimiento y su estúpido sentimentalismo le llevó a idealizar la situación ¡No había nada en común entre ellos dos, nada aparte de risas, coincidencias, roces fortuitos, y una tremenda e intermitente pasión! La dulzura, la comprensión, la complicidad… eso había sido obra de su estúpido comportamiento de gorrión caído del nido. Pero lo peor de todo es que también había sido un bufón: se había besado con Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, frente a toda la escuela. Los hermanos Crevey repartían fotos de él y Marietta pasando de las palabras, había estado al borde de la taquicardia esperando una ridícula carta, y Ginny lo había obsesionado hasta la desesperación. ¡Y él planteandose una declaración¿Qué hubiera pasado, en ese caso?

Pero había algo mucho más trascendental en todo aquello, todas las parejas que Ginny había hecho basadas en un suspuesta afinidad que ella había intuido de la nada, se estaban rompiendo y desquebrajandose, y sus mienbros se encontraban abatidos por su enorme fracaso. ¡Una ilusión¡Eso había sido todo! Un miserable artificio, un amor artificial.

Harry sintió que le escocían los ojos, es natural después de pensar que alguien en el mundo te comprende, cuando sientes que encajas en un puzzle creado sólo para ti, es natural cuando, derrepente,alguien te lo destroza, y mezcla todo las piezas y las pierde, haciendote empezar de cero. Era como si se hubiera pasado todo el tiempo intentado equilibrar una torre de cartas, y una brisa la tirara. Era, en cualquier caso, horrible. El joven Potter se puso un jersey sobre la camisa, por alguna razón tenía muchísimo frío, y decidió caminar corriendo hasta la caseta de Hagrid y tomar con él un té mientras le contaba alguna de sus locuras, pero lo que encontró allí fue bien diferente.

De la casa del guardabosques salía una melodía triste y foribunda. Harry se asomó por una ventana y vio como Harry pasaba entre sus dedos un pañuelo de seda con las iniciales M.M. ¿Madame Maxime? Se preguntó el mago, era obvio que sí. Harry se sonó con un inmeso pedazo de papel higienico, haciendo un ruido descomunal. Y la melodía se lleno de letra, de palabras que Harry no quería escuchar y, sin embargo, se quedo recostado contra la pared, procesando toda la canción en un agrio trance.

_Yo siento en el alma_

_tener que decirte_

_que mi amor se apaga,_

_como una paveza y,_

_poquito a poco,_

_se queda sin luz…_

Harry quería imaginar que en un rincón de su habitación Ginny se abrazaba las piernas y se arrepentía de todo, y reconocía que lo seguía queriendo, y que aquella revancha había sido inutil. Y Harry no estaba muy lejos de lo que estaba pasando Ginny en realidad, al menos, por una parte.

_Yo sé que te mueres_

_Cual pálido cirio_

_Y sé que me quieres_

_Que soy tu delirio_

_Y que en esta vida_

_He sido tu cruz_

El joven mago no podía llamar a la puerta de Hagrid, se odiaba así mismo por escuchar la canción, y por más que se apresurara en su camino de vuelta no pudo evitar escucharla hasta el final. Y la imagen de una enorme lagrima cayendo pesadamente del rostro de Hagrid sólo aderezaba aquello con amargura. No sabía que le había pasado, pero quizás tampoco quería saberlo. Sacudió la cabeza como si así fuera a sacudir también sus pensamientos, se sentó, derrotado sobre la superficie pedregosa del sendero, y miró al cielo.

_Ay, amor, ya no me quieras tanto._

_Ay, amor, no sufras más por mí._

_Sino más puedo causarte llanto,_

_ay, amor, olvidate de mí._

Harry no logró desembarazarse de la canción en muchos días, lo que fue una triste tortura. Nadie dijo nada sobre el FEL, y el colegio entero no podía aplacar su ira con el responsable, porque no sabían quien era. Ginny cada día estaba más pálida y decaída, Hermione era la única del trío que la hablaba, y la mostraba algo de amabilidad. Harry no podía ni mirarla, y Ron, que si podía, utilizaba su mirada para martilizarla. Pero nadie, ninguno de ellos comprendería a Ginny hasta la mañana siguiente.

_Me da pena que sigas sufriendo tu amor desesperado,_

_yo quisiera que tu te encontraras de nuevo otro querer,_

_otro ser que te brinde la dicha que yo no te he brindado,_

_y poder alejarme de ti para nuenca más volver._

Mientras desayunaban, un domingo especialmente soleado en el que Harry notó que Ginny no se encontraba en el comedor, docenas de lechuzas fueron dejando caer frente a cada uno de los alumnos un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja en cuya portada se encontraba la foto de Ginny, totalmente inexpresiva, que miraba hacia abajo y hacia el frente con apatía. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, se dio cuenta de que frente a Hagrid, en la mesa de los profesores, también había un ejemplar, y aquello le sorprendió mucho. Dubitativo y tembloroso, abrió por la página que se indicaba a pie de foto, en ella habia un enorme titular en color violeta que decía:

"_EL ERROR DE LA LECHUZA"_

Harry sintió algo parecido a la esperanza en su pecho, y unos nervios en la boca del estomago causados por la adrenalina. Empezó a leer, intranquilo, y mientras lo hacía notaba como se desembarazaba de aquella maldita canción. Quizás debería recordar la última parte de la historia, lo que paso después de conocer la verdad, o quizás bastaba con terminar de leer.

Muy lejos del Gran Comedor, en el campo de Quiditch, Ginny sobre volaba con su escoba persiguiendo una snitch inexistente, notando como el húmedo rostro se refrescaba y el aire se llevaba la sal. A veces, cuando un mal medio podía echar a perder una buena causa, pero, después de todo, el mensaje más importante no lo llevaba Lorlea, no se encontraba en una carta, sino en la experiencia que todos habían vivido. ¿Podrían, realmente, comprenderlo?

_Ay, amor, ya no me quieras tanto._

_Ay, amor, no sufras más por mí._

_Sino más puedo causarte llanto,_

_ay, amor, olvidate de mí.

* * *

_

**N/A: **la canción es del trío "Los Panchos" y se llama "no me quieras tanto" os recomiendo que la escucheis, y estaría muy bien que escucharais también "ansiedad" yo he escuchado ambas mientras escribía. El siguiente es el último capitulo, un abrazo y un agradecimiento para todos.


End file.
